


The First Time I Saw You...

by WeirdDaydreamingFangirl



Series: Meet-Cutes [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, But fluuufff everywhere, F/M, Many Scenarios, Unconnected One Shots, fluufff fluff, miscellaneous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 34,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl
Summary: There are many ways to meet someone.A series of unconnected one-shots for the JBO Meet-Cute March Fic Fest 2017





	1. Emerald God

**Author's Note:**

> A series of unconnected one-shots of Jaime and Brienne meeting.  
> And fluff... LOTSA LOTSA FLUUUFFF!! Did I mention fluff???

 

Of course Hyle stood her up.

Of course he stood her up at a _gay_ bar.

Just when will it get through Brienne’s thick-as-a-castle-wall skull that guys will _never_ be into her?

She sat alone on a small table, directly in front of the stage, not really paying attention to anything that was happening in front of her. A waiter passed by and she waved him over, ordering a whole bottle of vodka. He nodded and left. As she waited, she finally decided to look at the performer, who was grinding against a pole, directly in front of her.

Her mouth watered.

Every part of him was sculpted by the gods. Brienne’s gaze slowly roamed from his toes and upward, briefly checking out the large bulge protruding out of his sparkly green tight shorts before proceeding to his abs and chest.

When she got to his face, Brienne swallowed. His golden curly hair was short, emphasizing the details of his face. The jawline, cheekbones, and dimples were impossibly perfect that plastic surgery almost crossed her mind but he had this certain ruggedness about him that made his godly features natural.

Then, she met his eyes.

Even with the lighting she could tell they were a bright green. Emeralds, really. Green alone didn’t do justice to his gorgeous eyes. It was like everything about him were contained in those bright orbs of his- sparkling mischief, striking arrogance, soft serenity, and something sad about it as well.

Mesmerized, Brienne realized too late that the stripper had been looking at her as well. She could feel her whole body turn as hot as his gaze. Her mind screamed for her to look away but his eyes were hypnotic. She shouldn’t fall for men’s tricks twice in one day. He was a performer and it was a tactic to entice the customers. But there was a tinge of curiosity in his gaze, and a bit of vulnerability as well.

The arrival of her vodka bottle finally made her break the intense eye contact.

“So, my watch begins,” she muttered, opening her bottle of alcohol. She wasn’t certain if she meant celibacy or gawking at the god before her.

…o0O0o…

Brienne was sure she’d make it a few more steps. Getting to the bench only needed that short amount of effort. But of course, in her state of mind, she felt like she could do anything.

In that state of mind, she didn’t notice her face nearly kissing the ground, until a pair of arms hooked her by her armpits.

She mustered a garbled thanks as she let herself be half dragged, half carried to her intended destination. Gently, she was lowered to the bench with her head resting on the top of the backrest, before her rescuer crouched in front of her.

Not even a whole case of alcohol could make her forget those eyes.

“You’re the god of emeralds…” she drawled. “…from the bar.”

The man chuckled. “And you’re Ms. Sexy Sapphire Eyes.”

She could feel her already high temperature soar even higher. “Stop it. I’m not good to look at.” Then, Brienne’s eyes widened in realization. “You’re gay. You must be. But I’m a girl… like physically and on the inside, too. Sorry.”

She saw curiosity in those emerald eyes again. He tilted his head to the side. “What makes you think I’m gay?”

“You work in a gay bar,” she pointed out.

“You know, a lot of the guys in there are actually straight,” he clarified. “We just wanna earn a living. Besides, we’re strippers, not prostitutes. Though Loras is always looking for extra cash. He doesn't mind it _at all_.”

“What do you need extra money for?” Brienne asked. “You look rich.”

Hurt flashed into his emerald eyes and he seemed to move away. _Don’t go_ , Brienne wanted to say but the words were stuck in her throat. She knew she judged too quickly. Should this man leave because she couldn’t keep her drunk mouth shut, she wouldn’t begrudge him for it. It was only fair.

But the man only moved to sit beside her. His legs were stretched out and his neck was leaning on top of the backrest. Their faces were two shoulders apart but Brienne could feel its effect on her.

“Our manager, Bronn, maintains us,” he said. “My siblings and I were orphaned by the time I was nineteen and we didn’t have much to begin with. My little brother is still in high school and I cannot stand my twin sister to live a life like this just to pay for her college. She’s graduating, you know.”

“I’m sorry,” Brienne mumbled.

“It’s alright,” he replied softly. “My whole neighborhood knows about it. I’ve heard worse.”

But Brienne still saw the weight in his eyes. Guilty, her gaze flickered to the empty road.

“You should go back to your siblings,” Brienne blurted out at the road.

“A lady such as yourself shouldn’t be out here alone. Come to think of it, why are you in that bar in the first place?”

She whipped her head toward him to meet his stare and he looked a little embarrassed.

“S- sorry, I didn’t mean to pry,” he tried retracting.

“I’m not pretty,” she protested before her voice cracked as if trying to break. “I’m just a freak. That’s why my so-called date asked to meet at that particular bar and not show up. To remind me of my mannishness.”

The man’s eyes squeezed shut for a long time. When he opened them, they blazed like wildfire.

“Let me take you home,” he insisted, his voice surprisingly soft, kind.

“How do I know you’re not going to do anything to me?”

“How do I know someone else might not do anything to you?” he shot back. “I promise I’ll just take you to your doorstep and leave.”

Normally, Brienne wouldn’t let her guard down like that, but her alcohol-soaked brain had other ideas. She threw a leg over his thighs and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her chin rested on one of his arms. Then she stared at him, with wide puppy dog eyes and too thick lips pouting.

“Take me home, my emerald stripper god,” she begged.

He sighed affectionately and began to move.

“Just so you know,” he said as he gently repositioned her to hang her arm over his shoulder. “I think you’re cute and your poor excuse of a date is missing out on a lot of leg from this dress and sapphires from those eyes that could never belong to a man.”

Brienne found herself clinging tightly and comfortably to this kind stranger.

“And my name is Jaime.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this up early because I don't know when I'll be getting internet again.
> 
> Originally, this was going to be a transvestite Jaime (because reasons) and there will be explicit sex involved but I cannot write explicit XD
> 
> My headcanon for drunk Brienne is always clingy drunk and no one can convince me otherwise. Yeah, no incest and Jaime isn’t rich here because I think there needs to be a little more fics with the Lannisters not being rich. :P
> 
> *raises goblet* Review in exchange for virtual Cersei’s coping skills?


	2. Ser Goldenhand and Lady Blueknight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photographer Sansa just found the perfect cosplayers for her OTP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just full of fluffy trash... I even wish that I put more but my muse and feels can only take so much compromising postitions.

“Jaime!” he heard a feminine voice call and Jaime groaned. He was tired of hanging around the sci-fi section, waiting for the photographer, and was about to ditch the girl. Jaime had been cosplaying for many years now but he didn’t feel like posing with random strangers this year. Hence him choosing the minor anti-hero character for his costume, but Sansa had begged him and he only said yes so she would stop shrieking his ears off.  


Jaime turned around, about to tell Sansa he wasn’t feeling well (when he just really wasn’t feeling like doing a shoot), when he spotted one of the most magnificent armor cosplays he had ever seen.

“Jaime, this is Brienne Tarth,” Sansa introduced as she pulled the lady of magnificent blue armor beside her- at least Jaime thought she was. Her name sounded feminine and her character surely was female, while the rest of her was… not.

Until he saw her eyes.

She had the most magnificent blue eyes to match the magnificent blue armor. He got so distracted that the woman- Brienne- nearly retracted her outstretched hand. Jaime meant to shake her hand but he ended up slapping it with his stiff gold-painted glove.

“Sorry, I forgot you were playing Ser Goldenhand,” Brienne muttered, averting her gaze. She switched to her other hand.

He shook her left hand with his left and he liked how their hands were of the same size. A perfect fit, as Jaime’s secret romantic side would say.

“It’s okay,” he assured her. “Say, I haven’t really seen you around comic conventions that much. I think I’d remember a woman as tall and talented as you.”

Her cheeks bloomed scarlet. While blotchy, the shade is lovely- like Ser Goldenhand’s cape draping the back of his white-gold armor.

“I never really had the money.” She was looking at him again. Her cheeks hadn’t turned back to its original pale color. “But my friend insisted that she accept tickets for my birthday.”

“Well, your costume is beautiful. It looked like it was done by someone who was a veteran cosplayer,” he noted.

“I’ve helped out with some cosplays,” she said with a shrug. “Margaery Tyrell, the friend who gave me the tickets, helped me a lot. Along with her brother, Loras and his boyfriend, Renly Baratheon. I think you might know them.” Jaime does. Margaery is one of the rising cosplayers, likely due to her fondness of cosplaying the most sensual costumes and characters. Loras and Renly were famous for cosplaying yaoi couples.

“Where are your friends now?” he asked.

“Off doing their own photoshoot. They said I should meet new people.” Jaime wasn’t blind. She wasn’t conventionally beautiful. But he found her shyness endearing. But even then, she held herself with a straight posture befitting her tall stature. She looked strong and gentle. Jaime supposed it was the rarity of that combination that made her fascinating to him.

“So,” she continued. “I ended up with Sansa here.”

At that, the auburn-haired girl perked up. She had been fiddling with her camera their whole conversation.

“I think my camera is ready to go. Shall we head outside?”

They followed her outside to the Dragon Pit.

The once capital city of Westeros, Kings Landing, was converted into a huge convention center. The main convention was in the Red Keep but everywhere, they set up various settings for photoshoots. While making their way to the Dragonpit, Sansa chattered about how she was always trying to find the perfect cosplayers for Lady Blueknight and Ser Goldenhand from the show, Ice and Fire, but she never found the right ones until them.

“I just saw you both and- boom- it was like destiny,” Sansa said as if she was beholding some miracle from the seven. “Lady Blueknight and Ser Goldenhand are my ultimate OTP and when it comes to my OTP, I only look for the best. So count yourselves lucky both of you.”

Jaime rolled his eyes.

“Sansa, this is my first time, I’m not sure if I’ll do well,”Brienne said consciously.

“Oh hush, Brienne. Margaery told me she gave you tips and helped you practice.” Sansa whispered. “I’ve seen your photos with Renly. I hope Loras didn’t try to kill you.”

“What photos?” Jaime asked when he spotted the familiar blush creeping at Brienne's face.

“Let’s just say they practiced couple shots,” Sansa replied, wearing a smirk. Jaime didn’t have time to open his mouth because the girl’s attention was elsewhere, blue eyes widening in glee. “Oh we’re here!”

They found themselves standing at the edge of an open pit.

“Well, let’s get started,” Sansa ordered them.

Sansa had them fighting against one another and she took action shots as they both tried to make themselves look like professional sword fighters. Eventually, Sansa had them fighting back-to-back as if surrounded by many opponents.

After a while, Sansa seemed satisfied with her shots and gave them a break. While Sansa looked over their photos, Jaime handed out a water bottle to Brienne.

“Thanks,” she muttered. “And I’m sorry about your shoulder.”

She had accidentally swung her wooden sword too hard.

“It’s fine. Just bruised, that’s all,” he replied before taking a gulp of water.

“I hope I didn’t damage your armor,” she said, voice full of concern. “I know how much of a bitch it is to make.”

“I have a team as well.” Jaime shrugged.

“Of course, you would,” she replied, blushing. “You’ve made a name for yourself in the cosplaying world.”

“You’re not bad for a noobie,” Jaime told her with as much genuine honesty as he can muster. He had a feeling she wasn't used to compliments. “You really look like you’re about to kill me.”

“People tell me I have a permanent scowling condition,” she said with a snort.

Jaime laughed. “That you do, Tarth. Maybe you should smile more.”

She did a really bad fake smile and it spurred Jaime to laugh further. It got Brienne smiling as well. Even though she didn’t have the usual supermodel pout, her smile made her sapphire eyes light up. It was beautiful to watch.

“Okay, next location,” Sansa declared suddenly.

Apparently, the Dragonpit was only half their location. Sansa’s theme for the photoshoot is the journey of Ser Goldenhand and Lady Blueknight’s relationship. Though the setting didn’t relate to the show much, Sansa meant for it to focus more on their relationship. The pit symbolized how they were forcibly thrown in a dangerous situation together. At first, they were enemies but they learned to work together.

They walked a little further and there was a beautiful meadow with a lush cluster of trees that could be a forest at the right angle.

“Brienne,” Sansa said wickedly. “You’re going to have to apply what you learned with Renly.”

Jaime watched amusedly as Brienne turned into such a dark shade of red.

At first, Sansa made them do innocent things. She explained that the meadow symbolized freedom. They were back-to-back as they had been at the pit, but Sansa instructed them to look longing. At some point, they held hands- hers around his golden hand. Jaime wished it was his real hand they were going to take a photo of.

“Now lie on the grass,” Sansa commanded. Jaime noticed the amusement their photographer was trying to hide, but complied anyway. He and Brienne laid on the grass. Since it was his left that was next to Brienne’s, he took the opportunity to lace his fingers through hers. He was half-expecting that she’d punch him but she didn’t. Her hand was stiff though. He turned to look at her and found her looking confused. His heart skipped a beat at their lingering eye contact. Then, it beat faster when she closed her fingers around his hand.

“Excellent!” Sansa exclaimed, slightly ruining the moment with her camera’s clicking sounds.

Slowly, Jaime rolled his way toward Brienne. Still not letting go, he pulled her hand to his chest. His cold metal glove touched her cheek. All the while, Brienne was turning redder and her breathing more ragged. Her eyes never left his. Outside the zone of him and Brienne, Sansa was muffling her squeals.

Thinking he hadn’t been punched so far, Jaime felt bolder. He scooted his way closer and leaned his face closer to hers. Seeing panic in her eyes, he aborted his initial idea and his lips aimed higher. He kissed her forehead.

“Relax,” he whispered against her temple. “I’m going nose-to-nose with you. Is that okay?”

He waited for her to nod before cautiously sliding his lips downward. She was still stiff, so Jaime moved his golden hand to her arm, caressing it gently. He was finally eye-to-eye with her but all he saw were her eyelids.

“Brienne, open your eyes,” he pleaded.

Jaime wasn’t prepared for the blue that would assault him. Wanting to dive into those deep blue pools, he absentmindedly leaned even closer.

Their lips touched slightly and Jaime’s chest fluttered.

Also, his south was stirring and he thanked the seven their pelvises weren’t the one pressed this closely.

“FUCK YOU GUYS YOU’RE GOING TO MAKE ME SWOON. SEVEN SAVE ME THE FEELS.”

Brienne broke away at Sansa’s shrieking. He damned that girl. Why was she the one getting 'feels' when she wasn’t the one pressed against this strawberry-faced sapphire-eyed amazon?

“You two are just adorable. I knew I was right in picking you both,” Sansa rejoiced. She began scouring through her photos and practically screamed at every shot. Meanwhile, there was an awkward air between the two cosplayers as they picked themselves up the grassy field.

“Was I crossing the line?” Jaime had to ask. He knew that when something caught his attention, he was just drawn to it like a metal to a magnet. Sometimes, it involved pushing the boundaries.

“No, we did have to play a part.” She refused to look at him. He missed those eyes already.

Many things ran through Jaime’s mind but a lot of them might scare her off. “I really enjoyed working with you,” he said instead.

“Me, too.” And her blue irises peeked out once more.

Sansa’s incoherent screaming suddenly ceased and her silence caught his and Brienne’s attention.

“Sorry about that,” the photographer apologized. For the first time today, the auburn-haired girl looked bashful. “I know I can get overexcited. We can go eat. Food and drinks on me. For all your troubles.”

Jaime seemed sad that after snacks, they will part ways and never meet again.

“Actually,” Brienne spoke. “The mini forest seem a waste of setting.”

Jaime and Sansa blinked at her and Brienne sucked her breath sharply at what she probably thought was scrutiny from them.

“S-sorry, you guys must be hungry-”

“NO!” Sansa and Jaime chorused.

The fangirl photographer and the golden-pawed puppy man eagerly pulled their gawky warrior lady to the direction of the mini woods.

“I demand to put a daisy flower crown on, Lannister,” Brienne shouted as her companions ran ahead of her.

“Only if I could press you against the tree and pretend to kiss you,” Jaime countered, looking behind him.

“I’m game with both!” Sansa yelled to the woods. Jaime knew her eyes were glinting with an almost psychotic glee. “Just please kill me with Ser Gold and Lady Blue feels.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Sansa in this fic. XD I wanted them kissing but then I think it would be too soon and Jaime was already pushing with the slight kiss. Also, I think I might combust in my seat because I seriously had to pause writing every now and then because I was getting feels. Hence why I only made them do one thing. XD


	3. Morning After...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is hungover and he's trying to make sense of what happened last night... and presesntly.

Jaime woke up to a throbbing pain in his temple.

Everything had been- still was- a blur after Tyrion took him to the casino to ‘forget about his lady troubles’. Jaime remembered opting for its bar instead, ordering the strongest alcohol they had. He hoped he had stayed put there. It was better that he waste his money drowning in alcohol rather than lose it all at once gambling. With Tyrion as a companion though, Jaime was certain he would end up in a brothel instead. It was Dorne after all.

_Just where in Dorne is that Imp?_

Just when he asked that question, his vision became clearer. Jaime recognized the ceiling of his hotel room. But there was a warm naked body pressed against him that certainly wasn’t Tyrion. Jaime whipped his head to identify who was snuggling against him, but the movement cause his head to swirl, blurring his vision for a moment.

He froze as his sight cleared, seeing a large, broad-shouldered figure, dotted with endless freckles against a pale expanse. Jaime couldn’t see the face, only a mess of pale blonde straw.

While Jaime was assessing if the crevice between his ass cheeks felt chaffed, the large figure beside him threw a leg over his hip, pelvis briefly thrusting against his.

Jaime was certain now that the figure was female even if her leg was crushing him. He meant to move her off him but the feel of her strong muscled thigh on his calloused fingers made him linger. His lower regions immediately stirred, pointing straight at hers. He could feel her warmth. Mixed with his heat, his crotch felt like it was on fire in the most wonderful way.

She moved even closer and Jaime’s tip was caressing her entrance. More like her entrance was caressing Jaime’s tip, really. _Oh gods. Oh gods. Oh gods. Oh gods._ He couldn’t bring himself to move away, but he had to will himself not to go further either.

When Jaime was certain he was going to die, he felt the body beside him stiffen. The straw hair shifted, revealing a homely face that made Jaime wince.

Then her eyes fluttered open, revealing the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen.

“I…” was all she could say. Her pale face flooded with color when she saw him.

“Morning,” he replied, attempting to smirk, but his brows were furrowed in confusion.

Jaime’s lingering thumb softly circled on her thigh and the woman did a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes widened and he couldn’t help but be mesmerized at how innocent those irises shone. Immediately, she scrambled away from him and Jaime barely managed to capture her wrist.

“Wait-” he tried to say something but wasn’t really sure what he should say (which is definitely rare because Jaime was usually known to never shut up). It didn’t matter anyway because something in his left hand drew his attention. It was a simple silver band around his ring finger. His gaze switched to the woman’s pale fingers and found a similar ring.

It finally hit Jaime.

He had been a little tipsy when this lady sat beside him in the bar. Jaime being Jaime, he insulted her. He wasn’t really sure what he said but then she shot back until they were at a verbal war. He hadn’t had that much fun since he found out about Cersei’s infidelity and found himself enjoying the no nonsense attitude this woman.

Until he called her a whore.

She started bawling and Jaime did his best, despite his growing drunken state, to comfort her.

They exchanged their tales of failed romances as more alcohol was chugged down their throats. He couldn’t remember what had happened to her exactly but Jaime remembered thinking her boyfriend was an asshole and she deserved better.

Then, kisses were exchanged and he nearly took her against some backdoor alley had she not stopped him.

“I told myself I’d only fuck again when I’m married,” she had drawled.

“This is Dorne,” he had reasoned. “There are about a bajillion mini-septs we could get married in.”

She had barely managed to blurt out an okay and he was dragging her through the streets of Dorne. The nearest was only within their block. Jaime didn’t remember much of the ceremony. He only knew he stormed out of the place, dragging this large woman in tow, and hailed a taxi to his hotel. They made out in the taxi much to the driver’s disgust but he didn’t complain when he got way overpaid.

Thankfully there hadn’t been anyone taking the elevator because they were latched hungrily onto each other’s lips throughout the too short ride. Another fortunate thing had been Jaime’s room being nearest to the elevator.

As soon as the door was close, their clothes flew and the rest was history.

All that flashed in Jaime’s mind in a second. The woman must have remembered, too, because that red blush that was becoming slowly familiar spread throughout her body. Jaime watched as it colored her throat then her chest. His stare stopped at it, finding meager breasts but swollen nipples. Jaime’s tongue slightly flickered out at the sight of them.

“Stop staring at me!” she shrieked, finally pulling her hand roughly away from his grasp. She grabbed the blanket that covered half their legs and clutched it at her chest.

“You don’t need to hide from me, wife,” he teased, but he rolled on his front to hide his boner.

“I’m not your wife!” she protested.

“But we have wedding rings as proof, wife.”

“A Dornish wedding at a mini-sept doesn’t count.”

“But we’ve consummated our marriage already and we’re bickering since we met hours ago. We’re as good as married.”

The woman groaned. “You’re impossible.”

“I wouldn’t be your husband if I wasn’t.”

“Arrogant, too. Why did I even _think_ of doing this? This was the reason I broke up with-”

The mood instantly changed and Jaime knew he should begin filtering what he was going to say next. He remembered her tears last night.

“Look,” Jaime said carefully. “I’m sorry if you regret last night but for all it’s worth, you deserve better than that asshole ex-boyfriend of yours.”

“They were right,” she muttered. “Maybe I’m just a whore. I mean, come on! I married a guy I only met for barely an hour and two and had sex with him. So much for staying chaste until marriage- at least whatever was left of my chastity.”

She shuddered. Jaime contemplated on the implications of possibly having a bad experience when she lost her virginity, but he didn’t press her.

“No, you’re not. Your ex wanted to push you to do something you didn’t want to do. And this…” Jaime gestured at them both. “You did this on your own free will. Whatever your reasons were of agreeing to this, you wanted it. I might have been drunk but I would never force a woman into doing something she doesn’t want to do.”

“So I’m basically a whore,” she huffed in dismay.

“You did marry,” he said with a shrug but he tried to make it sound positive. Which wasn’t usually his forte. “Even in a rather rushed informal way, before you slept with me. It’s quite commendable for someone who wasn’t coherently thinking.”

“Well, why did you sleep with me?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted.

“Did you regret it?” she whispered almost inaudibly.

“No,” he answered quickly and honestly. “Did you?”

Her blue gaze flickered away, shy. “No.”

They were quiet for a while, letting the fact that they are wedded and bedded sink in.

“So…” Jaime spoke. “What’s the name of my lady wife?”

“Brienne. Brienne Tarth. Though I suppose I’m now…?”

“Lannister. Jaime Lannister,” he held out his hand. She, Brienne, shook it and Jaime felt goosebumps. He hadn’t realized how he craved for her touch, even if it was as formal as that. Brienne let go too soon.

“I should… probably call my friends. Let them know I’m okay. One of them is a lawyer so maybe she can do something about this marriage fiasco.”

Jaime’s heart sunk a little. Finally, a woman interested him after being so hung up on Cersei for so long and she was planning on leaving.

“Brienne,” he called out as she sat up the bed, blanket still clutching at her chest. Jaime’s cock twitched at imagining her bare body beneath the blanket but he ignored it. “At least let me take you out for breakfast before you divorce me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel like mentioning it in the story but basically Brienne lost her virginity to someone who bedded her for a bet and was traumatized. When she tried to give love another chance, her boyfriend wanted them to do it but Brienne didn't want to and would rather they wait before marriage. Boyfriend was frustrated. They had a fight and he called her a whore bc she wasn't even a virgin anymore. She broke up with him. Then Brienne goes drinking in a bar where she met Jaime.
> 
> Why I keep making them drunk and make them meet at food places, idk? XD Will work on the next entry for this now. I have like five more (and will probably keep on coming until March is over hahahahhaa. Meet Cute is my home territory XD)


	4. Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She rode into camp, ser, as bold as you please **AKA Sort-of Mulan AU**

“She rode into the camp, ser, as bold as you please,” one of his knights said.

Jaime had no time for this. His father was off fighting to defend Westeros against wildlings breaching the Wall. Meanwhile, he had to stay here and deal with these… green boys, and now apparently a girl was in the camp premises. He supposed he’ll have to deal with this. Jaime was finding various ways to turn down the girl, to insist that her presence will only cause trouble to a camp full of _men_.

Once Jaime got outside, his chosen lines ready to be delivered, when he found a hulky person atop a horse. Jaime was about ready to bark at his army to do strenuous exercises until someone confessed who the mastermind of this completely unnecessary jape was, when he met the eyes of the warrior on the horse.

In no way could those eyes belong to any man.

He surveyed the rest of her face and she was plain, at best. But her beautiful blue eyes shone with ferocity as she argued with Maester Pycelle.

“My lady, I know you are the sole heir to your House but the rule said one male-”

“My father cannot take his place in the army. He is growing old and tired. I am more than capable of taking his place,” she insisted.

“No doubt about that, my lady, but you are aware this is a man’s camp.”

The lady blushed. Jaime wondered how she emits such strong colors- sapphire blue, deep crimson. A painter would probably love to paint her for her bright colors.

“Leave us, maester,” Jaime ordered as he approached the two. “I shall decide on our lady’s fate.”

Maester Pycelle looked ready to argue but Jaime silenced him with a look. He excused himself.

“Shall we talk in the tent, my lady?” Jaime demanded more than he asked and headed toward his tent. He could hear her going down her horse with a thud. She followed him soundlessly, except for her loud footsteps, and Jaime briefly wondered if the vivid crimson on her cheeks were still there.

Once inside, Jaime sat behind his desk. The woman stood in attention in front of his desk. He was a little disappointed that the redness of her cheeks were reduced to a pink shade.

“Lord Lannister-” she began but he cut her off. “Jaime, if it please you.”

She inhaled sharply. “Lord Jaime.” _Close enough._ “I am Lady Brienne of House Tarth. In behalf of my House, I have come to serve His Grace, King Rhaegar, in defending the realm against the Wildings beyond the Wall.”

“Lady Brienne, the message sent out required male members of the family. Should the family be all female, a trusted male friend of the family shall be sent out instead. Has something happened to Lord Selwyn?” Jaime inquired.

Her blue gaze averted. Though disappointingly deprived of Brienne’s sapphire orbs, her face darkened to that shade he’d grown fond of.

“My lord father is fine, but he is old. His joints ache that he requires a walking stick. A war is no place for him.”

“But you are aware of the rule still. Why not send some other male in your stead? Tarth maybe a small house but undoubtedly, you have knights, do you not?”

“I am the best among them,” she stated. “I cannot trust anyone else with this.”

“Maybe you should be a good lady and bring forth the sons needed for this war.”

In an instant, her glare was like a thousand sapphires shaped into dragonglass. “I am only a lady in title. Perhaps my father would use this time to find a proper woman to wed and settle down.”

Jaime wasn’t sure why but he liked seeing those eyes defiant. He shrugged then smirked at her. “You might pass off as a man anyway. A really ugly man.”

A flash of hurt crossed her face and Jaime suddenly wanted to apologize. But her impassive mask was back on. “Precisely why I don’t think we’ll be having any problems about the… men.”

“Sometimes men don’t need to look at a face,” Jaime said, putting concern in his tone. To men, only what was between the legs mattered.

“If anyone dared, I am strong enough to fight back.”

Jaime shook his head. “You are a stubborn wench, aren’t you?” That earned him that cutting glare he loved. He sighed resignedly. “Your physique is undoubtedly useful. Besides, Wildlings have female warriors as well. Why should they only have women in their army?”

Her eyes widened, as if not believing that he would agree. Then, she was all formality once more. “Thank you, ser. I assure you I will be a valuable asset. I don’t even need much training.”

“Although I do require one thing from you in exchange.” She opened her mouth but he quickly added, “It’s just a small request.” Brienne closed her mouth, her thick lips pursed tightly. Jaime had a passing thought of pressing his lips against them. It was his turn to feel a blush creeping up his cheeks but he kept his formalities. “Your tent should be closest to mine. I know you are strong.” He emphasized this by giving her a once-over that looked more like a starving man’s than an assessing general. He looked back to her. “But I am still concerned over your safety. There is still strength in numbers, no matter how strong you are.”

“Alright. I agree to your terms,” she replied. “May I have your leave to go and set up my tent, Lord Jaime?”

“You have my leave, _Lady Brienne_.”

She bowed (it was endearing that she bowed instead of curtsy), her whole face flaming. As the woman left the tent, Jaime studied her strong legs.

Maybe he is the one she should be worried about sneaking into her tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I based it off what I heard was the original Mulan instead of the Disney one. Not sure though but apparently, she just rode into camp and demanded she join the army. XD Thought it'd make a cute meet-March prompt.
> 
> I hope Jaime didn't come off as creepy lol.


	5. The YA Romance Novel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne bumps into someone at the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short, cutesy, and young.

Brienne should have watched where she was going. Now all of her books were flying off and scattering on the floor. Along with her books were pieces of paper that didn’t belong to her.

“I’m sorry,” she spluttered, picking up the things off the floor. She spotted golden arms, looking like they belong to a boy, helping her out. They handed each other what belonged to each other. Their surroundings were almost free from books and papers except for one book laying open. She picked it up. It looked familiar yet she knew she wasn’t borrowing it. Brienne stood up and closed the book, surveying the cover. It was a romance novel and it hit her. It was a book she read and returned two weeks ago.

“That’s mine.”

The tanned hand snatched the book from her pale one. She made herself look at the person she just bumped into.

Brienne almost stopped breathing when she saw how handsome the boy before her was.

“What?” he snapped defensively. “It’s for my sister.”

He was pouting but even then, he looked like a young god. Brienne wasn’t sure if she was to remain in awe or squirm self-consciously.

Still, his apprehension was making her irritable. “I don’t care what you borrow and why. It’s none of my business.”

Brienne walked away, leaving the boy by himself.

“Wait!” he called out. Brienne heard running footsteps behind her and she spun around, almost bumping into him again. He was around almost the same height as her, but they were both young so he might grow taller than her.

“Okay, so you look like you read a lot and… well…” he trailed off, biting his lip. “… I may need a little help in reading.”

“I thought that was for your sister.”

“The truth is,” he sighed, scratching the back of his head. “We have to write a book report for a bunch of YA novels and I chose this because I saw the movie and I _liked_ it.”

“You saw the movie before the book?” Brienne gasped, appalled.

The boy seemed annoyed at her statement. “I’m dyslexic!” Around them, people went ‘ssssshhhhh’.

“Oh,” Brienne’s mood went from scandalized to ashamed. She always secretly scoffed at those people who saw the movie before the book. That statement made her rethink her usual principles. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you going to make fun of me for choosing a girly book and not being able to read?” he muttered.

“No.” Brienne knew what it was like to be made fun of. “And I like romance, too. I’d be happy to help you read the book.”

“I’m Jaime.”

“I’m Brienne.”

“I would hold out my hand but you’re holding books. So, let me carry them.” He held out one of his hands but Brienne shook her head.

“It’s okay. I’m strong enough.”

“But I am, too!” he protested, earning another ‘ssshhhhh’ from people. He was such a child.

“Just go to the table over there.” She nodded her head to the table ahead. “I’ll join you.”

“I can tell you’re going to be my best friend already.”

Brienne had a feeling that he won’t leave her alone from now on.

She was awkward and preferred her own company, seeing as most people made fun of her before they got to know her. She was used to it. So used to it that his presence should irritate her.

But there was something about this cheeky blond boy with mischievous green eyes that made her relaxed- or at least more than around other people. Maybe she felt his loneliness.

 She realized she didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know how Brienne is judgmental in canon and this is my sort of modern take of it. I've been a fangirl for years and I've had this "I'm-epic-cause-I-read-the-books-first" phase (sometimes I still do XD) and I eventually realized that not everyone is going to be into books and that's okay.
> 
> Childhood friends are also one of my weaknesses. XD


	6. Behind the Dumpster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne, a surveillance and information agent, hides behind a dumpster. Then, a civilian wanders in her investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching Spy starring Melissa McCarthy and I suddenly remembered how I wanted to write JB making out as some sort of cover. Hahahahhaha

Crouching behind the dumpster with all sorts of smells should make a normal person gag but Brienne had been doing stakeouts for a long time that she was used to all kinds of smells. She was tailing the alleged true mastermind of the notorious gang, the Brotherhood without Banners, Catelyn Stark.

Catelyn was talking to Beric Dondarrion, one of the higher ranking members. Her appearance with the man proved nothing, though and Brienne wanted to move closer to listen and hopefully record their conversation. Unfortunately, the dumpster was her only means of concealment at the moment.

“What are you doing, mister?”

Brienne froze. She whirled her head to the direction of the whispering sound, ready to take down anyone that might attack. She found herself face-to-face with a confused man- a confused _handsome_ man.

“Oh shit, sorry, you’re a woman?”

“Would you shut up!” she hissed. His voice wasn’t that loud but you never knew.

“What was that?” Brienne heard Beric say. Her mind was screaming with curses.

“Get down,” she ordered pulling the handsome man downwards.

Brienne often didn’t have to deal with civilians. Most of her work involved gathering information and not actual confrontation. Most civilians were happy to just walk past if they thought something was up. This civilian must be stupid.

He looked like he was about to open his mouth but she shut him up with a glare. Her glare widened to a panic when she heard footsteps coming closer. Those curses screamed louder in her head. She had nowhere to run and she had to protect this civilian. For the first time in her life, she was panicking.

The man before her was confused and scared. _And really handsome_ , her stupid brain added.

She would blame her stupid brain for what she was going to do next.

Brienne brought him down with her and kissed him.

Unsurprisingly, the man stiffened.

Surprisingly, he kissed back.

Her stupid brain was rationalizing that maybe they’ll dismiss them as a couple who are into making out in weird places. His hand suddenly snuck under her jacket and caressing her stomach through her shirt. She moaned in the back of her throat and her tongue delved into his mouth. His erection pressed against her and she could feel her cheeks warming.

The footsteps were still not lost on her despite her embarrassment and- to her horror- arousal. The closer it got, the more desperate she kissed him.

Just when the footsteps sounded near, a voice shouted somewhere.

“Beric! Why don’t you show some courtesy to our lady and talk inside.”

The voice, it sounded like Thoros. He was one of their insiders. The agency hadn’t heard from him in months. It was uncommon when you made a deal with insiders deep undercover.

She waited for the door to shut close before pushing the man off her. They both stood up and dusted themselves off. Brienne meant to apologize but when she turned to him, he was smirking with satisfaction. She was torn between throttling him and kissing him again. _It’s my stupid brain talking._

“Apologies for that, sir. You walked in a dangerous situation. We were trapped and I had to find a way to… disguise ourselves.”

“By kissing me?” he replied with a raised brow.

“I was thinking of an odd couple?” she explained with a small voice. “With a weird thing for making out behind dumpsters and people nearby because it’s thrilling? I don’t know! We probably look odd enough anyway, especially me.”

“I know I’m good-looking but I doubt we’ll pass as horny teenagers.”

“I’m sorry, I panicked, okay?” she snapped. “I’ve never had civilians this close during one of my operations.” She took a deep breath and talked calmly. “Now that you’re safe. I suggest you leave now, sir.”

She walked toward the door and put her ear against it. She nearly jumped seeing the man’s face inches near hers.”

“What do you want? Go home!” she hissed.

“How about another kiss?” he added and she resisted to roll her eyes. She was about to launch on a speech about how this whole spy thing wasn’t as glamorous as the movies make it when he interrupted her thoughts. “You think Thoros is double crossing us?”

“We are always cautious about-” Brienne stilled. “We?”

“Jaime Lannister,” he introduced. Brienne vaguely remembered about someone moving in from another branch. “The agency told me my new partner wasn’t so keen about getting a partner, but they didn’t tell me you looked like a man.”

“The office is like that,” she mumbled. Often when new people worked in the agency and were still to meet Brienne they never mentioned she looked like a man. It was their idea of an office prank. It was lame really but it didn’t matter. At least, she was good at her job and they knew it.

Jaime leaned casually against the wall. “Apparently you left early so I wasn’t able to catch you in the office. I knew some details of your case so I went off to find you on your own. They told me your name, Brienne Tarth, and that you were a tall freckled blonde woman with blue eyes who is- I think it was Olenna saying this- absolutely singular, but that was about it.”

“And they just allowed you to go off on your own without exact descriptions of what I look like?”

“I may have run off on my own.”

“So you’re not a stupid civilian. You’re a stupid agent.”

“I’ve been known to go rogue sometimes.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“And seeing Catelyn with Beric, then you behind the dumpster, I thought Catelyn was set-up and you were some Brotherhood goon about to attack her, but you turned around with your blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes and I just knew you were Brienne, the singular blonde, Tyrell was talking about.”

“Seriously?” she deadpanned but her face was flaming at what may be a compliment.

He shrugged. “I specialize in reading people.” Then, smirked. “And I could tell you wanna kiss me again.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m already liking our first day together. You hissed at me then kissed me then hissed at me some more.”

Brienne groaned. She couldn’t believe this annoyance-shoved-in-good-looking-flesh was going to be her partner.

Yet...

The way he felt against her was so good. Her lips tingled at the thought.

“There you are, wanting to kiss me again,” he pointed out.

“Can we just focus on our job?” she replied, trying to maintain some semblance of formality and professionalism despite her thoughts thinking of his roaming hands.

“Only if you kiss me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a lame excuse for them to kiss but they're kissing okay? Hahhaahahaha


	7. As Homely As You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime wants to breed Honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Updates Today YAY! This is update 1.
> 
> Also, I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT BREEDING HORSES.

 

Jaime was told that the best breed of horses were on Tarth. They were said to be the most beautiful.

No one said the local breeder was ugly.

Brienne wasn’t entirely boring though. Jaime did enjoy listening to her drone on about horses. Most people would find that dull but Jaime found it interesting.

Tywin liked owning horses for the sake of show but never had he had to care for them. Jaime took it upon himself to be its caretaker much to Tywin’s disapproval.

“It is unbefitting of a Lannister to care for his own pets,” Tywin had told him once. _Once_ because the senior Lannister knew Jaime wouldn’t listen. Jaime did instruct servants to care for the horses when he was away but they weren’t as experienced as he was. Hence the reason why he was making the trip to Tarth.

“If you’re not going to continue the Lannister legacy, you can at least continue the legacy of those fine horses,” Tywin had said drily weeks ago.

It was nice to find another person who spoke his language.

Though Jaime _may_ also enjoy making her blush and making her sapphire eyes glint dangerously.

“Are any of the horses to your satisfaction, Mr. Lannister?” Brienne asked.

Jaime scrunched his nose. The horses were lovely but Jaime didn’t see among them the right fit for his most prized horse.

“You do have fine horses here, Ms. Tarth, but I’m not sure any of them is that quite up to my standards.”

Brienne’s sapphire-edged dagger glare and rose flush was back. Jaime was finding it more and more appealing for some strange reason. Maybe it’s the buck teeth that went along with those. It kept showing itself between her thick lips whenever she made that face. It made her look kind of like a horse. His little brother, Tyrion, did once joke that Jaime was probably more in love with horses than actual people.

“I do have one more horse to show you,” she seemed hesitant. “But she’s real special.”

“I’m a Lannister. We only accept special,” he said with a wink. As expected and hoped, he was greeted with the blue and red he had grown to love.

“Honor does look like a well-bred stallion- the kind I’ve been saving for my baby girl- if your photo is genuine.”

It was Jaime’s turn to be offended but he quickly brushed it off, too used to his father’s reputation rubbing off on him.

“It’s genuine,” he defended. “You have my word.”

“Alright.”

He was lead outside the barn and to an open field. He scanned the wide dusty ground for the horse. When Brienne called out for her mare, Jaime spotted her trotting toward them.

She was a beautiful bay mare. Definitely a worthy match for his Honor.

When the horse was finally near them, Brienne nuzzled the beast. The way she softened at her mare made her look much more different than her stiff formalities. She was smiling, making her eyes sparkle like the gem he kept comparing her irises to. She looked sweet, young, and- in an unconventional way- beautiful.

Jaime was so busy marveling at the duo before him that he almost jumped when her eyes turned to him.

“So, what do you think?”

 _Oh gods_. She was still smiling and Jaime could feel his mind get all weird and squishy. Her smile eventually melted to worry when he still remained silent. Jaime had to say something.

“Your mare is as homely as you are,” he blurted out, panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to do some Honor X Brienne’sHOMELYUnicornPegasusMare bc they should be a JB subfandom.


	8. Secret Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne finally asks her longtime secret crush Renly to meet her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2 for today  
> Yes, I'm determined to post one one-shot per day. XD

This was it.

Months of secretly slipping notes in Renly’s locker and Brienne finally had the courage to send him _the_  note to meet her under the weirwood tree in the farthest end of the school’s sports field. She wiped her sweaty palms against her jeans. It was only three minutes past four. Maybe Renly was running a little late. She took a deep breath and thought about how she met Renly to keep her nerves away.

Renly had been the only one who was nice to her in her first day as a freshman when the rest gave her scorn for her appearance. He made her feel welcomed and he always said hi to her first in the hallways. Sometimes even asking how her stay in school was if he wasn’t rushing. It didn’t take long for Brienne to be so enamored by this gorgeous black-haired, blue-eyed junior. A month after her first day, Brienne began slipping poetry into his locker.

Memories of Renly were suddenly overtaken by her thoughts on his possible reactions- from shock to completely disgusted. Brienne wouldn’t bet that Renly would immediately fall for her once he saw, but maybe, just _maybe_ , he would give her a chance. He only had two years on her but there were even some freshman-senior relationships happening in school.

Brienne shook her head. She was going to have to get through this first and hoped he wouldn’t be disgusted by her at least. But Renly would never be. He was kind and sweet.

She watched the field for any sign of Renly. But the only people there was the track and field team practicing and a few students strolling around, the nearest being a guy reading some small brochure. For a heartbeat, she thought it was Renly but his hair glinted gold. The guy looked lost, reading the brochure and then looking around. Maybe it was a map. Brienne would help him out but what if Renly came. She stood her ground. The guy would end up finding what he was looking for eventually. _Maybe someone sent him a note, asking to meet him in the school sports field, too_ , Brienne mused.

Just then, Golden Guy looked intently at her direction. She squinted back, and then looked behind her to check if there was someone else. There was no one around. He made a beeline for her and Brienne started to panic. The nearer the handsome (once his features were clearer, she could tell) guy was, the faster her heart pounded. Her eyes flitted to the brochure-map in his hand and gasped when she recognized the blue scented paper she used to write Renly’s note with.

“Where did you get that?” she asked when Golden Guy was finally standing where Renly should have stood.

“In my locker,” he replied and Brienne wanted to scream. She must have placed it in the locker next to Renly’s by accident. Brienne bit back another scream when she remembered what happened in the morning. While Brienne had scoured for her note, she had heard Renly’s laughter echo in the hallway. Panicking, she had jammed the note in the locker and speeded off.

Brienne wanted to bury herself in shame and embarrassment.

 “Did you send it?” Golden Guy asked, breaking her thoughts of ways of flying to Braavos and acquiring a new identity.

“Yes, but it’s not for you!” she blurted then stammered. “I mean I… sent it in your locker by accident. It’s for someone else… I’m sorry you… might be a nice guy but this wasn’t for you but… oh gods… I’m sorry… I mean… if you were also expecting someone… pretty at least I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.”

Brienne hadn’t realized she had her eyes closed until she stopped talking. Slowly, she opened them and found a pair of green eyes studying her.

“These were supposed to be for Renly, huh.”

Her cheeks were afire. “How did you know?”

“I was there when he read that poetic note he found in his locker last week,” he narrated with a shrug. “I remembered that it was signed with maid something. So I recognized the signature in this note immediately. If you didn’t sign it, I think the poetry would have given it away.”

“Did he like it?” she asked eagerly. One of his perfect gold brows shot up and Brienne’s heart hammered somewhat like it did when Renly first spoke to her. He stared at her in silence for a while. Brienne noticed that he looked old, around the same age as Renly maybe or a little older. He was good-looking as well. It was lucky she was already blushing.

Brienne widened her eyes and nodded her head once, gesturing him to go on.

He grimaced, then asked, “Do you really want to know the truth?” Brienne suddenly wanted to run away, wanting to remain whatever fantasy she had of Renly intact.

“How do I know you’re not lying?” she demanded instead, but he only shrugged.

“You don’t but I know I’m not lying,” he simply responded. “Besides, I won’t tell you if you don’t want to know and you can go on thinking Renly might fall in love with you.”

He was smirking and Brienne wanted to slap away that smirk. They were of the same height but Brienne was broader than he was. No doubt she’d land a good blow on him.

But she chose to remain calm. “Tell me.”

“Alright,” he began. “Renly thought your crush on him was cute, but he didn’t appreciate it that much.”

“How?”

“Gods, you’re a stubborn one aren’t you?” he groaned then began telling the story. Renly was showing Golden Guy (who was a senior) around the school and stopped by the lockers, which to his convenience was a locker next to Renly’s. Renly opened his locker to find the note. Loras rolled his eyes and muttering, ‘not again’ and snatched the note away from Renly before he could even begin reading it. He read it aloud for Jaime’s benefit. When the time comes when his- quote- pretty face will attract flocks of admirers. Renly thought it was cute but Loras crumpled and threw the note in the bin. Renly protested at that but it was half-hearted because he made no attempt at all to retrieve it.

Brienne could feel her heart shatter. Golden guy had the grace to keep quiet for a few seconds before delivering another harsh blow.

“You do know he’s gay right? And he’s with Loras?”

“I know!”

More like Brienne heard the whispers really but she didn’t want to believe it.

“If it makes you feel any better, I think your poems are amazing.”

“Oh _now_ , you lie to me,” she croaked.

“I’m not!” he protested. “The way you play with words is so ethereal. I may be dyslexic but once I know what a piece of writing says and the words hit my heart, it just hits me.”

“Stop that!” she almost yelled but instead her voice broke. After that, Brienne broke down as well. Her cheeks overflowed with tears and her lungs gasped for air.

Suddenly, a pair of arms encased her in a hug. Brienne stiffened at first but the pain became too much. So she, hesitantly, buried her face on his shoulder. It was easy with their matching heights. He didn’t say anything and it suited Brienne just fine.

When she felt that she had calmed down a bit, she stepped out of his embrace, muttering gratitude and apology.

“Hey, why don’t I treat you to some ice cream across the street?” he offered.

“You don’t have to. I’ll be fine.” Not really. She might spend hours in her room, crying even more. “Offering a shoulder to cry on- literally- was enough.”

“Ah, if you think I’m doing this out of the goodness of my heart, you are mistaken,” he chided as if he were an adult talking to a child. “As repayment, you show me around town. You see I moved here recently, Just Maid.”

“My name is Brienne,” she clarified when he used her penname, although what she was thinking was, “ _Of course you recently moved. I would have remembered a handsome guy such as yourself going to my school_.”

“I’m Jaime. Now about that tour and ice cream?”

Brienne sighed in defeat. She sensed there was no arguing with this guy. Besides, ice cream was something she needed and he was paying.

“Shall we go now or do you need time to recover, my beautiful blue-eyed angel?”

Her face burned. It was a line in the poem she sent Renly last week.

“I’m not beautiful.”

“My blue-eyed angel, then.”

Another thing she sensed about Golde- Jaime, he liked to tease.

Still, it didn’t stop her heart from fluttering when he smiled patiently at her.


	9. Vandalism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne goes back for a notebook he left and finds a hot guy looking at her chair scribbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how becoming a doctor works in your place but where I'm from, you take four years pre-med course, nursing which is one of them, and then another four years of medicine before taking the exam to be a doctor.

Brienne was practically running to the classroom where she had her class in Nursing Care an hour ago. She had been already halfway across the campus when Brienne realized she left her notebook in that classroom. She only had ten minutes to spare but she needed her notebook for Chemistry. While Professor Pycelle wasn’t particular with latecomers, it was hard to keep up with him if you miss even a line from his lecture.

When she arrived in room 207, Brienne found the room empty except for a blond guy sitting on the seat. _Her seat_. She blushed when she realized he was intently reading the vandalism on the armrests.

“Excuse me,” she called out. The guy wouldn’t even know it was her anyway. “Have you seen a notebook somewhere nearby?”

Brienne was certain his necked cracked at the speed, his head swiveled to face her. For a split second, she was taken aback by how handsome this guy was, but it soon went away when he stared at her with wide green eyes, like he had seen a ghost.

“Th-this notebook,” he squeaked, holding out her binder with a golden lion on a crimson background on the cover.

“Yes,” she said, carefully walking toward the guy. Brienne would feel more flustered at a good-looking guy looking at her but his look of alarm was freaking her out.

“I’m sorry. I just-” The guy looked embarrassed. Why he would even be shy around her?  Brienne snatched back her notebook quickly but she stood her ground, waiting for an explanation for his odd behavior.

He sighed. “I’m Jaime Lannister. I’m taking my doctor’s degree. It’s my last year.” He held out his hand.

Brienne narrowed her eyes suspiciously but shook his outstretched hand anyway. “I’m Brienne Tarth. Second Year. Nursing.”

A period of silence stretched between them. Brienne didn’t need to look at Jaime to know that he was staring at her. She could feel it burning through her.

“I should go,” she excused herself, not because she was in a hurry but she was feeling uncomfortable. She was about to turn away when Jaime yelled desperately.

“Brienne, wait!” He was jumping of the seat and grabbing her wrist, forcing her to turn around. “I- I’ve always wanted to meet you.”

Brienne could only open and close her mouth. She probably looked like a deep sea fish.

“I opened your notebook and saw your handwriting and well…” He huffed, letting her wrist go. Brienne almost whined at the loss of contact. “Hi, it’s me your armchair chatmate.”

She scrunched at him as if he were speaking another language.

Jaime scratched his head and looked at her sheepishly. “I really wasn’t expecting to have an armchair-ful conversation when I started writing here. To be honest, I was expecting rude replies from guys but I was surprised to find your nice reply.”

Brienne replied, “You seemed really sad. I had to reply.” She proceeded to blush, remembering the vandal she first saw in that chair.

‘Kill me. I cannot :(‘

It was against Brienne’s code to vandal but she remembered when she was back in high school, feeling the same way sometimes, only she wrote those pages in a journal. She wasn’t even sure if this guy was serious but she wrote a reply anyway, just in case. Besides, some of his letters were backwards and generally, it was badly written like chicken scratches, which denoted some sort of problem.

‘No journey is easy but that doesn’t mean you should give up. I believe in you! :)’

The next day, she was surprised to find that someone replied to her.

‘Thanks for making my day. Midterms made me sad.’

From that point on, she was having a conversation with a stranger, in a way that seemed both primitive and modern. It was like texting someone but it had a sort of snail mail feeling as well. They never really leave too long messages. It was limited to how their day was or what subject they were angry or happy about or just how they were in general. Nothing too personal was added which brought relief to Brienne. Nothing about their names, addresses, age, course, or year, was discussed.

“I always looked forward for those few words. My dyslexia comes up when I’m really stressed out. Reading our conversation oddly calms me,” he confessed.

“Me, too,” she admitted, but frankly, it made her more excited than calm. Brienne even had to make herself read his reply a few minutes before the class ended because she got distracted for the whole class if she read it at the beginning of the class, worried about her reply being too much of this or too little of that.

“I would love to ask you to stay so we can talk more but I think you might be in a hurry and need time to register all of…this.”

She did. “I can’t believe you’re real,” Brienne whispered.

“So, are you,” Jaime chuckled.

“I really should get going though. Professor Pycelle…”

“Ugh, I’ve been under him in my nursing years,” he complained. “He’s so boring and if you miss even a minute of it…”

“…you are lost,” Brienne supplied.

They laughed.

“If you decide to proceed to Medicine, you will definitely miss that guy. Professor Qyburn, the one I told you about the one who spent time making heart eyes at a corpse, he…” He trailed off, seeing her anxious face. “Class?”

Brienne nodded swiftly. “I have to go now, Jaime.” She crept backwards slowly. Once she got to the door, Brienne waved too harshly, making her hand look more dislocated than actual waving. “It was really nice meeting you. Bye!”

She ran off- perhaps because she was running late.

Or because she wasn’t expecting her “penpal” to actually be that hot and she just freaked out.

_The next day…_

Entering room 207, Brienne was too reminded of her and Jaime’s meeting the other day.  She had time to think on his reactions. He seemed genuine but there was no way of knowing if he was the one. He might have been an avid reader of their conversation and the real person was a girl, or gay. You just never know.

Brienne sighed and took her usual seat and got her stuff out. Her binder barely stayed on the armchair when she placed it there and it immediately slid off. Brienne was about to pick it up when she saw the familiar chicken scrawl on the desk.

‘ _I’m sorry if I scared you off._ ’ Below it was a number, then another message. ‘ _I hope you still want to get to know each other irl._ ’

Brienne thought her blush was over until she saw a postscript.

‘ _You have astonishing eyes._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, we vandal our armchairs a lot hahahahaha. We are savages. XD Actually, two people falling in love via armchair chatting legit happened but most of the time, vandal chats end up in rude insults.
> 
> I wonder if anyone noticed the sort of Easter Egg I put there. ;) *coughroomnumbercough*


	10. Poolboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime was hired to be the poolboy of Ms. Brienne Tarth, creative director of Westerpolitan. After two days of pool cleaning, he finally meets her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lookie a second update for today cause I didn't update yesterday. I had people over and laptop is kind of like Game of Thrones in the house. XD
> 
> I know nothing about the corporate fashion world. (tbh, I am not even a fashionista and wish I didn't have to care about what I wear) Just guessing here. XD

“…No signal inside.”

Jaime watched as the creative director of Westerpolitan entered the backyard. He wondered if he should have kept his shirt on but working with tons of male models, she might not care.

But she was also a professional. He had cleaned the pools of many high profile celebrities and each preferred something different. Jaime was still trying to get the feel of this one. He really didn’t get the chance to meet her two days ago because her secretary, Podrick, said that she was off organizing a photoshoot.

“Podrick, please tell me that Margaery Tyrell solved the issues on the wardrobe she delivered… yes, Pod… oh thank the gods. This is indeed Seven Heavens.”

Ms. Tarth was pacing near the sliding doors. She still looked like she just got back from the corporal world with her short styled platinum blonde hair, shades overtaking half her freckled face (her red painted lips stand out though), and fancy designer suit. The blue blazer had large shoulder pads that looked edgy, exaggeratingly broad, and pointy. Under it was a simple white blouse tucked in her pants were black and flared at the end. She had on a pair of white high-heels, barely peeping out of the black billowed ends.

“Oh, what do you mean by one of the male models dropped out?” She let out a groan at the sky, briefly pausing her pacing before continuing. “Oh, his mother is in the hospital?” She sounded concern. “I’m sure Robb… WHAT DO YOU MEAN OBERYN WON’T SHOOT UNLESS IT INCLUDED ROBB?” She put her hand over the phone and inhaled sharply. “This is what happens when you work with…”

Finally, Ms. Tarth glanced to Jaime's direction, actually noticing him. He waved awkwardly. She turned her attention into her phone again. “Pod, why is there a shirtless blond man cleaning my pool?” She paused for a bit, listening to the other end. “Oh,” she squeaked. “I really don’t know what I’d do without you, Pod. Wait for a bit.”

She walked briskly toward Jaime and held out her hand. Jaime surprised her by kissing the back of her hand.

“Lovely to finally meet you, Ms. Tarth.”

She quickly withdrew her hand and blushed. Her head turned away for a minute before facing back to him. “C-call me, Brienne. I don’t expect my employees to be that formal with me.”

“Brienne,” he tested. He liked the sound of her name in his tongue. “I’m Jaime Lannister, your new pool boy. Podrick gave me the keys to your backyard and to the pool supply shed. I hope I wasn’t intruding.”

“Oh not at all, Jaime,” she replied. “I instructed Pod to do just that, which reminds me… Excuse me, Jaime. I have to get back to speaking with my secretary.”

Immediately, her phone was back on her ear.

“…Pod! Oberyn is difficult to book. Is he really going to drop out because of one model… oh… so it’s not about Robb but about disrupting the concept?”

Jaime tried so hard to ignore his boss and do the job he was hired to do but Brienne was stressed. Jaime thought she looked like a fabulous warrior goddess but her posture and worry robbed away some of that glorious shine.

If there was one thing his former employers commended him for, it was his massaging abilities. He wasn’t sure, though, if it was welcomed.

Yet seeing his frantic employer, he decided to take a risk. Soundlessly, he walked toward her, launching a sneak attack on her shoulders.

“…what happened at Haren… ooh…”

Jaime smirked as his hands rubbed expertly at her shoulders. All of Brienne’s muscles relaxed for a moment before she stiffened. She lightly swatted his hands away.

“That’s not necessary, Jaime. I’m fine.”

Jaime could feel her blush and his hands were back on her shoulders.

“I think you earn a break, Brienne. You’ve been working hard.”

He was rewarded with her glorious moan and body almost relaxing, but she froze again. This time, she didn’t swat his hands away.

“The photo shoot is in two days, I cannot afford to rest,” she told him. Her voice still sounded worried but it had a more moaning, breathy quality.

“I think an hour wouldn’t hurt. I’ll even keep time.”

Jaime massaged the right areas to convince her that she needed the break. She moaned once more. Her phone was back on her ear, but this time, her discussion with Podrick was brief.

“Something came up. I’m calling later.”

She hit the end call on her phone and then smiled at him.

“I’m all yours, Jaime.”

It was lucky he was behind her because Jaime could feel a blush coming along. The way she said it was so innocent, yet at the same time she sounded so sexy.

“Would you prefer to sit or lie down?”

It was a standard question but why did his mind think of it in other meaning?

“Lying down,” she replied matter-of-factly, sitting on the long bench. She took off her blue blazer and folded it neatly, placing it on one of the nearby chairs. Jaime waited for her to lie facing down, but she seemed to be deep in thought.

“Jaime, would you stand in front of me for a while?”

It was an odd request but did as bid. He stood in front of her, going backwards a little when she gestured for him to do so. Suddenly, she took off her shades and he was met with the most gorgeous pair of eyes he had ever seen. The awe turned to self-consciousness though because those pair of sapphire orbs were intently studying him, but not as most women usually would. Brienne looked like she was observing an artwork. Her expression was impassive and serious. None of the heated stares he often got were searing into his soul. Her piercing blue gaze was another thing entirely. Although her red cheeks might be an indication of appreciation.

“How would you feel about being a model, Jaime?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Randomly channel flipping and seeing SoCosmo on E! was the inspiration of this prompt. XD


	11. Pads or Tampons?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrcella is bleeding for the first time and single father, Jaime, is not sure what to get her. A man stands beside him and hopes that he could get help or have someone to share his sorrows with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom is using the laptop tomorrow so I thought I'd post this ahead. Maybe this is update three today?

_Pads or tampons?_

No matter how many times Jaime squinted, he wasn’t really sure what a girl really needed. He had never really bothered with buying Cersei her necessities before. She was always buying them for herself. Jaime wondered if the fact that she didn’t even trust him with her monthly needs was a telltale sign that they would have never worked.

Then he remembered her constant trips to prison and the mental institution and his mind ended the internal discussion.

Besides, he had a little girl to take care of. Well, not her little girl anymore. Myrcella was in the stage of transcending into womanhood. Hence his current predicament.

Jaime assessed the two different packs. He knew he should have researched these once Myrcella turned twelve. One day he just got a call from the teacher, saying his daughter wanted to go home. Fearing the worst, he immediately drove off to her school, nearly running through red lights. When he arrived though, he was met with a quiet daughter with white, black-dotted pants stained in red.

The teacher allowed Myrcella to leave school early. Added to the sudden event, her classmates had made fun of her for it. Jaime couldn’t even coax her into talk in the car, and his little girl was usually very talkative. But he knew that sometimes the bullying got to her. It wasn’t as harsh as before, but it sometimes didn’t take much to set Myrcella off.

He glanced over the convenience store shelves. His daughter was still inside the car. Brooding but safe. He turned his attention back again to the two packs.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jaime noticed a man standing next to him. He was relieved to find someone in a similar spot as him. Whether or not he’d be experienced though, Jaime would find out. If he had experience, he would ask him. It felt less awkward to ask a guy who had experience buying his beloved female their moon blood necessities. If not- well, he had a fellow confused guy that can sympathize with him.

He looked to her daughter quickly before Jaime faced the man to ask him about what he knew.

Then he was hit by the realization that _he_ was in face a _she_.

The woman was no looker, but there was something soft about her broad facial features. Not to mention, her alluring blue eyes were so entirely feminine that it almost didn’t belong in her face.

“Do you need any help?” she offered. Yep. Her voice was definitely female, despite the gruff quality she tried to give it.

“It’s my daughter’s first time to bleed and I don’t really know what to get her,” he explained, showing her the two packs.

He almost expected her to laugh but her expression was serious.

“Maybe get both? Both have pros and cons but they are both relatively safe,” she said. “Your daughter can try both and she can tell you which she would prefer using. Pads are easy enough to put on but I suggest you have your wife help her with putting on tampons.”

“I’m a single father.” The husky way Jaime said it was not lost on him.

“Oh, I’m very sorry,” she said awkwardly. Red spread across her pale, freckle cheeks that reminded Jaime of Myrcella’s pants, but instead of kinda gross, Jaime found it kinda cute.

“It’s fine. My little girl is all I need,” he replied with a shrug. It was the half-truth though. It’s been so long since he’d been with a woman. He’d had one-night stands but his cock probably saw more of his hand than a cunt, especially lately.

“In any case, you should have a woman help her. A friend or aunt or-”

“You,” he added suddenly.

“What?” she spluttered, turning even redder.

Jaime glanced at his daughter again before looking at the woman.

“I don’t really have much female people in my life. The ones I have cannot be reached at the moment. I can even treat you over at Burger Khaleesi after.” Jaime, then, gestured to her daughter in the car. “My daughter just had the whole class mock her about normal occurring female physiology and maybe if you explain it to her, she could break out of her sullen mood.”

The woman looked at his daughter. She watched her face melt into something vulnerable.

“She was mocked, you say?”

“Yeah.”

She gave a soft smile. “If you’ve likely noticed, this face is very…bully-able? I know a thing or two about it.” She paused for a bit. Jaime was dying in suspense for an answer. He also may have an urge to hug her and protect her.

“I’ll do it,” she finally said and Jaime could almost kiss her.

Instead, he put the packs under his armpits and held his hand out.

“Jaime. My baby girl over there is Myrcella.” He jutted his chin to the direction of his car.

“I’m Brienne,” she replied, shaking his hand with her large warm hands.

As he took Brienne to his car to meet his daughter, Jaime felt a nervous knot in his stomach. He watched carefully at how his daughter reacted to his new friend and at the same time, closely checking out Brienne’s… assets.

Maybe it wasn’t just his daughter having weird happenings between the legs that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never tried using tampons so I had to keep this as vague as possible. XD


	12. A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Brienne's shift in the fair's kissing booth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this on the jaime x brienne tag on tumblr and usefulspinster on Tumblr who had the original idea allowed me to write it. XD It was based on She's the Man but I forgot what happened in that movie so I made my own spin.

How could Brienne have allowed herself to get talked into manning a kissing booth? She was Brienne Tarth, ugliest girl since preschool. No one in their right mind would want to kiss her.

Damn Margaery Tyrell for taking too much after her grandmother. Being Brienne’s best friend though, the little rose didn’t need a lot of effort to convince her. The best Brienne could do is tell people that Margery will be manning the booth later. Surely she could get tickets sold for Margaery.

Brienne sighed as she slumped in her seat. Looking around the fair, she supposed there was not much to do anyway. The magic of the fair had gone when she was around eleven or twelve. When the general public looked down on you for your appearance, there just wasn’t much reason to go out in a crowded place.

On a bench several feet across the booth, a blond guy sat with his limbs sprawled across the span of the seat. He looked as grim as she felt. There was something oddly fascinating about this guy.

Maybe because he was hot.

Maybe she was wondering why this hot guy was alone.

Maybe she was hoping this hot guy would talk to her, even if he’ll end up buying tickets to kiss Margaery.

The guy began scanning the crowd with little interest while slowly sitting up into a less relaxed position. Suddenly, his eyes were staring into hers and his expression immediately lit up. Before Brienne could properly read what the guy’s face meant, something blocked the view.

“Really, a kissing booth?”

Brienne sneered at the sound of the voice. She glared like she had lasers as she looked up.

“What do you want, Hyle?” she growled.

“This is a kissing booth, right?” Hyle slaps a stag bill on the counter. “I’m here to get a kiss.”

Brienne stared back and forth to the money and the man as if hoping to burn them with her eyes.

In another time, Brienne would be stuttering shyly, but she had learned her lesson.

“Why would you want to kiss ugly old me?” she said flatly.

“Your lips were made for kissing.”

“Don’t make me laugh. All lips could be kissed, if you imagine someone else while kissing certain people.”

“Come on, Brienne.”

“You must be running out of moves if you think a kissing booth would make you win the bet,” she snorted. “I thought you’d all learned your lesson when I broke Connington’s nose.”

“That was a really nasty thing to do, Brienne. I apologize.”

Brienne rolled her eyes at his half-hearted apology. “Did your date dump you or something?”

It was supposed to be a joke but Hyle stiffened at that. If Brienne was wittier, she would have made another sassy remark but she had exhausted all her quips earlier. All she could do was suppress a smile… badly.

Hyle opened his mouth, to protest probably, but a gruff voice spoke.

“Hey, are you done, sir? I’d like to purchase tickets.”

Brienne widened her eyes when she found the handsome guy, who had been on the bench earlier, now standing behind Hyle.

“Uhm, okay, you go ahead, sir,” Hyle stuttered, seeing Brienne’s still sour expression.

“How much would you like to purchase, sir?” Brienne said formally, but undoubtedly, her cheeks were probably red.

“All of them.”

“What?” Brienne and Hyle chorused.

The guy shrugged. “How much will I be paying?”

“O- one hundred stags,” she squeaked.

The guy slid the bills on the counter and Brienne took it greedily. She counted it without looking at any of them at all.

“By the way, sir,” she heard the guy speak. “You should learn to take a hint. When a woman clearly doesn’t like you, you leave.”

Brienne forced herself to look at the two men. Blond was smirking at him while Hyle scowled before storming off. Once Hyle disappeared, the blond turned to her, expression melthing into worry.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna do,” he told her. “I could see that guy was bothering you.”

“I don’t need you to rescue me,” Brienne spat, suddenly annoyed. Hyle was annoying but this man thinking that she couldn’t hold her own ticked her.

“Of course, you don’t.” His smile was back on. “Maybe I also wanted to talk to you but that guy was in the way?”

Brienne eyed him suspiciously. His smile remained for a while but when Brienne’s narrowed eyes didn’t falter, he frowned.

“You don’t believe me,” he said, matter-of-factly.

“I know what I look like and what you look like,” she retorted.

“Yeah, but you have astonishing eyes- like sapphires.”

Brienne shook her head disbelievingly and slammed his money in the counter.

“You’re not going to get anything from me,” she told him angrily.

The guy waved it away though.

“Keep it. I’m not expecting you to. I am better than that. You deserve better than that.” The guy leaned closer and whispered. “But I am Jaime Lannister and Lannisters collect their debts. I _will_ get all those kisses the right way, no matter how long it will take.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. No kissing. I'm so misleading. Sarreh XDXD


	13. Changing Stall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime goes to bring Myrcella her towel in the changing rooms to escape his sister's shrieks. He only walks into another shrieking woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost summer vacation here and I missed those Sundays we went on long hikes and bathing in rivers last year. Someone is just not going to have a vacation this year. *sighs*
> 
> Updating slightly early because classmates are coming over.

Cersei decided to invite her brothers for the Baratheon family vacation this year. Tywin had been hard on his bachelor sons yet again and Cersei thought it would be a good break for Jaime and Tyrion to just spend some time away from _the_ Lion and get adopted by the stags for a bit. Besides, Tommen and Myrcella were fond of their uncles and Robert could use an extra pair of hands since Joffrey was in his indifferent teenage phase and Tommen was pretty much a baby.

They decided to go on a mountain hike, the trail leading to a waterfall cascading into a river where they could bathe in. They thought it had been a fun idea at first but when they reached the waterfall, the panting adults realized bathing will be useless because they will be just as sweaty when they make the journey back to the van.

It didn’t stop them from marveling at the view and bathing in the river though. Tommen and Myrcella were especially excited. Even Joffrey cracked a smile as he took a picture for his Instagram.

But, boy, did they have such shit facilities.

Jaime stood at the end of a row of small closed stalls- two were toilets, while another four were showers. All of them were smelly and dark.

He clutched a towel in his hand. His sister had scolded Joffrey about leaving his sister alone in the shower stall and Jaime volunteered to go to Myrcella to escape her shrieking. Cersei also asked him to give Myrcella her towel.

Jaime counted the fourth stall, as Joffrey had said his sister was in. The door looked like it would crumble at a huff of his breath. He’d changed in one of these stalls a while ago and he had to constantly hold the door and make noises inside to warn people that someone was in the stall. These things had no locks.

“I have your towel, Myrce!” he warned. When no reply came, Jaime feared the worse and he frantically pulled the door open wide.

Jaime should have knocked.

Instead of her thirteen-year-old niece, Jaime saw the broad freckled back of a towering figure. He thought the person might have been a man but he got a glimpse of the ass and legs with pink panties directly below the butt cheeks and he was certain she was no man.

Both took a little too long to realize what just happened.

The woman gave a shriek that could almost rival his twin’s.

“I am _so_ sorry.” Jaime quickly closed the door.

He didn’t get the chance to see her face properly but he was able to witness her back turn several shades redder.

“Uncle Jaime!” He called Myrcella call. _Definitely, **not** in the fourth room_. “I’m in the fourth changing room.” _Oh, **now** she clarifies!_

Jaime walked to the end of the row. This time, he knocked on the door and asked if it was Myrcella in there.

“Yes, uncle.”

For extra precaution, he opened the door carefully and only stuck the towel inside. The thing was yanked off his hand and Myrcella thanked him as she shut the door once more. He waited until she finished changing. If he accidentally saw a woman in the middle of changing, the same might happen to his niece.

As he dutifully stood guard at the door, Jaime was thinking of the woman’s ass and legs. That ass looked like something the gods would sculpt. And those legs. Gods those legs could kill him if they wrapped around his hips but he wouldn’t mind. As long as she’d ride him-

The door opened and out came his niece, fully clothed. She looked up at him with a smile.

“You’re a life saver, uncle. I thought I might have to force myself to wear these clothes while I’m damp.”

“I hope you don’t make a habit of this, Myrcella. You’re lucky your mother has a sort of sixth sense when you leave your stuff.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. That reminded Jaime greatly of his sister. The girl inherited the Lannister looks. As they began walking, Jaime wondered if his child would look like him if he ever had a child of his own, but he quickly dismissed the thought. Jaime would have to find a wife first (as Tywin had told him time and time again) and he was _very_ picky.

Jaime was so deep in thought that his face almost slammed into the termite-eaten doors. As soon as the door disappeared, the deepest blue and lushest green eyes met.

Their faces also turned redder than its usual sun-kissed Caucasian skin, when they recognized each other.

“Look, I’m truly sorry for earlier. I didn’t mean to open your stall.” Jaime also wanted to apologize that he looked too long but he couldn’t bring the words out.

“It was a mistake. I understand,” she replied, looking everywhere but at him. He’d only seen those eyes for a few seconds but he already missed it.

“I’m also sorry. I should have replied immediately when I heard him,” Myrcella stepped in and Jaime was relieved.

But what she said and did next made him want to haul the girl over his shoulder and run. “Why don’t you join us for lunch, to apologize?” Myrcella asked her in a tone that didn’t have room for arguments. She was smirking as well. Jaime knew that smirk. “A Lannister always pays his debts. Even a half-Lannister.”

Jaime groaned. Myrcella had a knack of flirting for him, but that was probably because he barely entertained the attentions of women. His lovely niece had taken it upon herself to be his “love guru”.

“I wouldn’t want to impose on your family,” the woman told his niece.

“Oh, it’s no bother at all. Mother always brings extra food just in case. Unless…” Myrcella trailed off, a frown twitching up her face “…you’re with someone. Do you have a boyfriend?”

That was Myrcella. She seemed to skirt around the real issue but it was still obvious what she really meant. Jaime wished he would slip and fall into the river head first. Boyfriend or no, the woman would probably lie just to get out of it.

To Jaime’s surprise (and great relief), she answered truthfully. “I don’t have a boyfriend. With me or back home. I’m alone.”

“That settles it, then. You shall go have lunch in our cottage.” Myrcella declared as she moved beside the woman and locked her arms around the stranger’s. Although his niece’s arms looked frail compared to the woman’s bulky ones, Myrcella seemed to possess a different kind of strength that had this woman powerless against the girl’s delicate grip.

“I’m Myrcella, by the way, and that’s my uncle Jaime, Westeros’ most eligible bachelor.”

His niece gave him a knowing wink and Jaime only returned it with a stiff smile.

“I’m Brienne.”

Jaime wanted to die, but he opted for shaking the woman’s outstretched hand. When their hands touched, he felt sparks going off. Alright, Jaime was attracted to this woman- Brienne- since he saw her ass and legs and then was even more drawn when he saw her eyes. She was not beautiful, not like him and Cersei, but there was _something_ about her that fascinated Jaime a lot.

Maybe because she hadn’t killed him for walking in on her.

“Speaking of which, I think Uncle Jaime needs to go to the bathroom. I’m going to take Brienne to meet our family.”

His niece was already acting like they were boyfriend and girlfriend the way she said, ‘meet our family’.

“Myrcella, I-”

“You told me you needed to pee badly,” Myrcella insisted. Her green eyes were desperately gesturing downwards and Jaime immediately knew what she was talking about. His shorts were loose enough but he had hoped it wasn’t obvious.

He was not used to getting such a noticeable hard on in public. He saw that Brienne was looking at the sky with her already sunburnt face turning redder. Jaime should be shy but the thought of her looking at his crotch and noticing the tent of his shorts only made his cock harder.

Still, he cannot leave his niece with a stranger, even if she was a boner-inducing Amazonian.

“I think I should accompany you both. My family is a crazy bunch. I should at least get you acquainted a little.”

“We will be fine, uncle.” _Don’t embarrass yourself_ , he could hear Myrcella think.

“I’m a gentleman. I must insist,” he said gently but firmly.

Myrcella wanted to argue more when Bronn, a family friend, suddenly appeared. Cersei hated that Tyrion brought him along but Robert thought the more the merrier. His wife only relented because there were more people to carry her things.

“Oi, Cersei’s going batshit crazy with worry and Robert is trying to calm her down so I volunteered to get my ass down here and-”

Bronn stopped in his tracks. He surveyed the scene before him. When his gaze stopped at Jaime, his lips curled up in amusement.

“Shit, Lannister! Is that a boner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No shit, Bronn. I missed Bronn. XD
> 
> We really did have shit facilities for bathrooms and changing stalls. XD


	14. Packed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Robert's bachelor party, the boys go on an adventure to the Summer Isles. They cram themselves in a tricycle to get to places. Jaime meets someone at the spotlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen tourists in my place cram themselves in a teeny tiny tricycle and it was funny as hell to see tall people fit in such a tiny space. Then my friend and I talked about how it would make a great fanfic. Aaaaaand the result is this crazy thing and I honestly did not intend this to become this crazy.
> 
> Let's just say everyone just started yelling and it was funny as hell. XD

Robert, Bronn, Tyrion, Addam, and Jaime flew to the Summer Isles for Robert’s bachelor party. They expected Robert to have a ready location for the strip clubs and just _go there_  but he told them that they were going to go on an adventure before locating the clubs… by themselves… without the aid of the internet. All because Robert wanted to experience the culture.

The city was smaller than they were used to. It was dusty and hot. Robert, alone, was rich enough to rent the van, but his culture immersion still stood. Hence the reason the five large men ended up cramped in a local three-wheeled vehicle. It was a motorcycle with a roofed metal sidecar that should fit only two people- three if one wanted to sit behind the driver on the motorcycle.

Robert, being the largest, offered to do just that. Bronn, with much grumbling and complaining, sat on the inside of the car and Addam, who was slimmer, took the side that was outside. There was a little seat in front of Bronn that could be pulled down. It was supposed to be for children but Tyrion sat on it, damning his dignity, as long as he could have this small comfort. Jaime, however, was seated uncomfortably on Addam’s lap.

It must be how sardines in a can felt like.

“Why couldn’t we take two separate tricycles? Your knees are digging into my ass, Marbrand,” Jaime complained.

“Well, your ass is digging into my thighs, Lannister!” his friend shot back.

“Robert said that the locals tended to do this a lot, so we should, too,” Tyrion said.

“Fuck the locals!” Bronn exclaimed. “They are much smaller than we are.”

“I don’t see why you’re complaining!” Robert said from the back of the motorcycle. There was a hole where you could see the driver but only a small oval glass window to see the back of the passenger.

“Well, fuck you, Baratheon. Only you and mini Lannister are comfortable,” Bronn groaned.

Despite Addam’s joints digging into his ass cheeks, Jaime liked his spot. He could sight see better and the wind of the moving vehicle provided some coolness against the harsh sun.

Their vehicle came to a halt at the stoplight. The lane beside them was empty for about three seconds. Another tricycle immediately stopped beside theirs.

Jaime gave a silent gasp at the large woman sitting behind the driver. She was hunching because the roof was too low and her short platinum hair touched the roof.

Also, she was tall. Very tall. Her legs were especially long and freckled and Jaime thanked the Seven she was wearing shorts. Her freckled face, while not the usual beauty standard, had an innocent look about it that made her charming. It was red, likely from the sun but it was likely pale if she weren’t exposed. Pale and dotted reminded Jaime of the sandy shores he’d seen passing by the beaches.

That made her eyes the ocean, deep blue and sparkling. It was the best part about her.

“Hi, I’m Jaime,” he blurted out, not knowing what to say to this gorgeous goddess. She watched her cheeks darkening in a more vivid crimson and Jaime was drawn to her even more.

“Hi,” she replied, waving shyly.

“Big brother, if that is a girl you’re talking to, please describe to me how big her tits are,” Tyrion said a little too loudly.

“Tyrion, shut up!” Jaime growled and the others in the sidecar went ‘ooooooh’ while Robert was lost and confused asking someone to explain what was happening.

“Brienne!” someone from the opposite vehicle shouted. “Why can I hear the sound of many men? Is the tricycle beside us filled with boys.”

Jaime saw a woman trying to peer between the driver and the metal wall that hid the sidecar passengers. She was a pretty, young thing with brown hair tied in a high ponytail. She smiled, like the typical seductive smile women directed at him, before turning to her companion and chatted about some hot guy beside them.

“Brienne, you’re so lucky!” another voice shrieked.

“Brother, I can hear other ladies. Please introduce me to them,” Tyrion pleaded to his back.

“I thought we came here to fuck local girls?” Bronn said. “Can’t see them but I’m certain their accent is Westerosi.”

“Someone tell me what the fuck is going on?” demanded a still confused Robert but the groom-to-be went ignored.

“Besides, I don’t think she’s your type Tyrion,” Addam added. Jaime had never whirled his head so fast. He glared at Addam. Jaime's friend gave a defensive look. “I was going to say she is too big for him.”

Jaime’s glare didn’t stop until he was facing the woman.

“Sorry- Brienne, is it? My companions are a bunch of shitheads.”

“I’m familiar with that,” she said with a shrug.

Jaime cursed his idiot friends and his even bigger idiot brother.

“Guuuuuys, don’t leave me out of the excitement!” Robert whined.

“I assure you, I’m not a shithead. Or at least not as much as they are,” Jaime said awkwardly. “We’re off celebrating my soon-to-be-brother-in-law’s upcoming wedding. What brings you here?”

“Oh, my friends and I just needed a vacation,” Brienne replied.

“If I have one of you gorgeous men between my legs it would be a vacation,” one of the girls, likely the brown-haired one, screamed.

“Oh my gods, Marge, shut up!” her companion in the sidecar groaned.

“Oh Sansa, Blondie here may be into our baby Brienne but I heard someone wanting to see huge tits and I’m game!”

“I’m the one who said that!” Bronn claimed.

“Oh fuck you! You said you were fucking local girls!” Brown hair- Marge retaliated.

“Yeah, shut up, Bronn. She meant me!” Tyrion butt in.

“What is going on?!” Robert demanded.

“Jaime is trying to flirt with a woman seated behind the driver and now Tyrion and Bronn are fighting over her companion seated in the sidecar,” Addam told the future groom.

Everything was a big yelling mess as Tyrion and Bronn continued arguing and flirting with Margaery while Sansa was trying to chide her horny friend to stop yelling obscenities in the middle of the city.

Jaime could only look at Brienne longingly.

“Guys, shut up! They’re trying to talk!” Addam ordered loudly and everyone ceased talking. The sudden silence made Jaime even more nervous. Brienne looked nervous as well but he wasn’t sure if it was the same reasons as him or because his sexually aroused companions were scaring her.

“Your bag goes well with your eyes,” Jaime blurted out. Her blue backpack on her lap was the first thing he saw. Obviously, _that_ got a disapproving groan from everyone.

“Jaime, do yourself a favor and just shut up and smile. Only your face is good at flirting,” Bronn sneered.

“Shame, really,” Margaery agreed.

“Margaery, shut up,” Brienne snapped to everyone’s surprise. She stared apologetically at Jaime. “Jaime, I’m sor-”

His sapphire-eyed Brienne suddenly sped away from view and they barely spoke four sentences each to one another. The men just froze, except for Robert who was asking what just happened.

“I think I just lost the love of my life,” Jaime whimpered sadly.

“No, you won’t,” Robert assured confidently. “What was the tricycle number?”

“608,” the driver answered with his Summer Islander accent.

“The fuck! You were listening to us the entire time?” Bronn told the local.

“You were all funny… and loud.”

“Robert, what about finding the strip clubs via mingling with the locals?” Jaime said. This was all about Robert after all.

“Oh bugger that! I’ll see Cersei strip in my bedroom soon enough anyway.”

“Robert, we don’t wanna hear about that,” Tyrion groaned.                      

“Well, step on it, sir, while I can still read 608 and there is no traffic light until the next two intersections,” Addam suggested.

The driver moved so suddenly, causing all the riders to lurch forward. Jaime’s groin slid on top of Addam’s thigh.

“Please, hurry!" Addam whimpered. "I do not like Jaime’s aroused dick rubbing against my leg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was seriously a BLAST to write! Though I had to stop every now and then because a) giggling b) all the other characters are yelling in my head and it was difficult to keep up with what they're saying.
> 
> I'm not sure I'm describing tricycles right so here's what it looks like if you didn't understand. XD


	15. Race Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime urges the newcomer of the nursing home for a wheelchair race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while. My mother was using the laptop a lot for her thesis so I haven't been posting. I have been writing though but not posting.
> 
> Update 1/3 for today to make up for the lack of updates.
> 
> Also, sorry for any mistakes. I have so little time to proofread. asjfajfbfnafnf

Jaime smiled as the newcomer was being wheeled to a stop beside his wheelchair.

“I’m Jaime,” he wheezed. “Wanna race?”

The newcomer turned his head at him. _Her_ , he corrected his brain immediately when he saw her eyes. The years weren’t kind to her. Her sagging wrinkles made her look like the grouchy old cat lady that would yell at you to get off her lawn. But her eyes were kind. Despite her age, they were still a clear blue. Jaime’s emerald ones had turned cloudy when the cataracts began.

“Excuse me?” she shot back. She was fierce. Jaime was reminded of an old lady he met during his youth, Olenna Tyrell, but she looked far too nice to be her. Besides they had different hair, Olenna was beautiful, and long dead.  It was Jaime’s turn to be wrinkled and graying.

“It’s a tradition!” Jaime said with a voice of an old man but the tone of a child of five. Time didn’t rid him of his childish tendencies. “Every newcomer must race with me.”

The pair of sapphire orbs seemed to stab him like dragonglass.

“Our best years are behind us, we should spend it resting our old joints,” she argued.

“Wench, I would like to spend whatever energy left I have doing something whatever would be most exciting in a nursing home.”

“I’m not wench!”

“Well you never gave me a name so from now on, you’re wench!”

“My name is Brienne!”

“Race me, wench.”

“No!”

Jaime reached for her wrinkled hand but then he quickly snatched back, realizing the situation of his hand. Her blue eyes softened when she noticed it.

“Don’t you dare pity me!” he growled.

“I can barely bend my elbows sometimes. And you’ve got one hand,” she argued.

“Don’t underestimate me, wench. I will beat you.”

“My name is Brienne and I will not race you! Besides, it would be dishonorable, when you are clearly at a disadvantage.”

“Just do it! I’m boooored!”

Boredom overtaking his consciousness over his stump, he began poking her wrinkled hand with his maimed hand. Jaime expected her to flinch but to his surprise, she remained unmoved. This prompted Jaime to keep prodding her. After the tenth poke, she flinched- more from annoyance rather than disgust though.

“If I race you, will you quit it?” she snapped.

“You have my word,” he assured her.

She huffed. “Where to?”

“Just straight ahead to the coffee table.”

“Should I give you a headstart?”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Sir, I assure you I will give you a challenge had you been not injured. It’s only fair.”

Jaime melted at how honorable the newcomer is. Still, a race is a race.

“I agree to your terms, my honorable knight.”

Brienne blushed and Jaime liked seeing it. At seventy-eight, Jaime still had that effect on people. To be fair though, she was more likely embarrassed by his choice of words rather than enthralled his beauty.

“I count three then you go.” Gaze fixed on the “finish line”, she began counting and Jaime reached for something in his pants. Once she reached three, he pulled out a small black device with a joystick. Jaime pushed the joystick forward and his wheelchair moved the same direction.

“Your wheelchair has a fucking remote control?” he could hear her exclaim.

“Perks of being a Lannister, wench!” Jaime said, followed by a laugh. The wheelchair prank was probably childish but it was the most exciting thing that happens in a nursing home.

His victory was short lived though, because the angry creaking of metal was rapidly approaching behind him. Or as rapid as it can get when you become a senior citizen.

“I’m not losing to a cheater,” a voice hissed beside him and a pair of angry and betrayed, but determined and playful cerulean orbs were glaring at him. The large woman racing ahead of him took him by surprise that he didn’t pay any attention to the road. Someone had dropped a stuffed toy their grandchild had given them and Jaime’s wheel ran over the medium-sized object, causing his wheelchair to tip far to the side. Jaime leaned too far to the side of the fall.

In seconds, Jaime was lying on the floor. He could hear the sound of footsteps rushing to him and the nurses helped Jaime back into his wheelchair.

“Oh gods, are you okay? Check for his vital signs, miss.” To Jaime’s great surprise, it was the sapphire-eyed competition who said this as she struggled to wheel toward him.

“Didja win?” Jaime asked her.

“Why didn’t you look where you were going?” she scolded him, completely ignoring his question.

“I was trying to see how an old wench like you could beat a remote-operated wheelchair?”

“You look more than seventy. I’m only sixty-six and I’ve been living healthy my whole life.”

Before Jaime could say something, one of his nurses, who had gone away for a while to get food, came back in a rush.

“Do you wanna lose your other hand, too, Mr. Lannister?” Peck exasperated.

“You, WHAT?” Brienne almost screamed.

Jaime shrugged. His stump was ugly and did make him conscious but he’s an old man and he didn’t even have much use of it in his old age anyway.

“Long story,” he simply replied.

“Unbelievable! Why are you still doing the things that got you injured? You could have gotten seriously hurt!” she berated him. Jaime was honestly surprised that this woman he knew not even for ten minutes was genuinely concerned.

Probably for the first time in his life, Jaime felt truly sorry.

“I didn’t mean to worry you,” he mumbled.

Brienne’s eyes softened for a bit before sparkling in that playfulness he had seen when she went ahead of him.

“Serves you right for cheating,” she told him.

Jaime hoped he had at least five more years to get to know this endearing wench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually write old people fics because a) old people actually scare me lol b) so little room for romance especially for meet-cute. But I managed to work something out. ;) I hope you liked it though. :)


	16. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne, a writer, and Jaime, a book illustrator, have a business dinner together. Strictly business. But only Brienne seems to understand this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2/3
> 
> I like to think that if they were into the arts, Jaime would be an artist while Brienne would be a writer. Which basically summarizes my skills XD
> 
> Again, sorry for any mishaps. ajfakjfbeje editing and wehfw;heowe time T-T

It took everything Brienne had not to shove rapidly the delicious steak in her mouth. It was good steak, but it wasn’t the food itself that made her want to be improper at a fancy restaurant. It was the one she was dining with.

This wasn’t even a date. Brienne was about to print an illustrated edition of her novel, "Caught in the Web". It was a romantic medieval tale of a hedge knight named Ser Duncan who fell in love with a lady betrothed to someone else, Rohanne. Her dinner partner was Jaime Lannister, a renowned book illustrator. She had seen his works and instantly, she knew his art was what she wanted for her book.

In short, this was all business.

Then why was the famous illustrator looking at her… _weird_? Brienne was used to the mocking and curious glances of her size or her general appearance but the way he was looking at her was different. If he had laser vision, he might have burned a hole through her half an hour ago.

It wasn’t helping that he can’t seem to stop staring. He didn’t even try to hide it when she looked at him. Jaime simply smirked at her.

Brienne couldn’t handle this tension anymore. She put down her fork, a little too roughly because it clattered loudly, startling Jaime.

“I sent you a list of scenes I want illustrated,” Brienne began. “I can explain to you my vision of those scenes and if you can right now, make some sample sketches, maybe?”

“Getting right down to business already, are we?” Jaime replied with that dimpled smirk plastering his face. She knew most people engaged in small talk before getting down to business but Brienne was just not good at it. Other than the formalities of greeting and ordering the food, not much was spoken between them.

“I prefer not to beat around the bush. It saves us all time."

“But I’m interested in the pen that gave life to Ser Dunk and Lady Rohanne.”

“It was a ballpoint pen, if you must know,” she deadpanned.

To her surprise, Jaime snorted in amusement.

“Ah, so you _are_ funny.”

“It was a terrible metaphor,” Brienne pointed out bluntly.

Jaime shoved another piece of steak in his mouth. “Most people would laugh at a lame joke to be polite,” he said while chewing.

“I value honesty, ser,” Brienne replied irritatingly. “So, for chapter one…”

“I've read through the list. I like your choice of scenes that you want to highlight but if I might make a suggestion of an additional scene?”

Brienne should be infuriated at the interruption but the fact that he was making an addition meant certain implications.

“You read my book?” she asked, genuinely curious and surprised. Illustrators usually read the necessary snippets of the book they are illustrating but not the entire book.

“I actually love romance novels,” he admitted in a stage whisper.

She was actually kind of flattered that he read it. She also found it kind of cute that he was a closet romantic. She could relate to it. At least her high school self can.

“So, which scene do you suggest I add?”

“It’s in chapter twenty-two.” He put down his fork and rummaged through his bag. Brienne immediately felt her cheeks heat up when he whipped out the first edition of her book. What amazed her was that it looked worn. Jaime raised his brow at her, likely due to her red face.

“I’ve been a huge fan for a long time actually,” he admitted and Brienne was in a complete loss. For the first time that night, his gaze was somewhere else other than her. Despite his eyes on the book though, there was something more intimate about Jaime flipping through her book.

He briefly looked back at her. “Imagine my happiness when you asked- no- _demanded_ that I illustrate your book.”

“I did not _demand_ ,” she huffed.

“Okay, then. You _begged_ ,” he teased.

“WHAT? No, I-”

“Found it!”

Jaime immediately stood up and walked to her. Brienne was too aware of his body heat close to her bare arms. As he handed her the book, his arm slung around her. It was innocent enough, kind of awkward actually because she could feel how stiff his fingers are. Still, it made Brienne’s heart beat faster and her overall temperature soar higher. His free hand was pointing the paragraph. She read it out loud because she wasn’t sure if she could understand anything if she only read it with her eyes with Jaime touching her shoulder.

“ _Duncan pinned her gently to the bed. Rohanne laughed at how such a large man was so gentle. The knight blushed at her mockery and he looked a little hurt. She saw that and pulled him down for a kiss. All the negativity was forgotten and Duncan responded to the kiss. His lips began trailing downward, kissing every freckle along the way. He wondered if there were more freckles hidden in the valley between her breasts_ -”

She smacked Jaime with the book when she realized which scene she was reading.

“What the fuck, Jaime!” she shrieked. Jaime doubled over, earning them glares from several other diners. The illustrator was quick to recover though and he sobered up when he saw the no nonsense expression from Brienne.

“I’m sorry. This dinner is supposed to be strictly business.” Jaime returned to his seat and Brienne had to fight the disappointment at the loss of contact. She was still mad at him.

“I do hope my behavior won’t stop you from saying yes to future dinners,” he told her.

“You’re still a great illustrator and I still have other works-”

“Out,” he said to Brienne’s confusion. “I’m asking you out, Brienne.”

“What?” was all she could say.

Jaime seemed to be fixated at something. Brienne thought she might have something on her dress but she realized that there was nothing on her dress. In fact, there was no dress in that area at all- nothing but her wide chest and freckles.

Suddenly, she didn’t know if she should curse or thank Margaery for choosing that tube dress for her.

The way Jaime looked at her was how Brienne imagined Duncan looking at Rohanne in the scene.


	17. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A depressed Jaime is ready to plunge thousands of feet into the sparkling blue waters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 3/3
> 
> I guess I've been kinda sad lately. So here's a sad Jaime.
> 
> Again sorry for mistakes. XD

The water should look dark and menacing. The skies should be cloudy, as if a great storm was oncoming. It shouldn’t be a beautiful day.

But the sun was shining. The skies were blue with only some white clouds lazily travelling across the sky. The water below was a beautiful azure embedded with thousands of sparkling diamonds.

It was almost a shame to die on this fine day.

Then Jaime remembered his sister wrapped into the arms of another, their children being lead to believe that he was just their uncle, the loss of his hand, Cersei’s other lovers. The list goes on and on and every problem was pushing Jaime a nanometer toward the edge.

His toes peeped over the edge and he was ready to jump.

Then Jaime got roughly yanked back.

“Let me go!” Jaime roared. The man was pulling Jaime against his chest. He struggled against the tight grip, causing both of them to fall backward. The fall caused the man to loosen his grip and Jaime broke free. He flipped himself so he was straddling the man. Jaime’s fist was poised to punch the guy when he saw a pair of sapphire eyes _of a woman_. His fist remained hovering behind his ear.

She was mannish and ugly, and an even uglier scar hollowed one of her cheeks, but she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She was scared, for sure, but there was something like kind understanding in her eyes.

“Don’t do it,” she pleaded and that returned Jaime to his sour mood.

“What do you know about my life?” he spat, pounding his fist on the concrete pavement instead of her face.

“I don’t but I’ve been in your position,” she told him. “I even managed to jump. Someone just happened to witness and was able to call for help and rescue me in time.”

“Well, good for you,” he retaliated with a sour face.

The wide eyes narrowed into a glare. “Trust me. Halfway down, you’ll regret your decision. Whatever trouble it is you’re having, it’s not worth jumping. This cheek scar served as a reminder that it’s not worth it.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do,” she insisted stubbornly. “I attended group sessions with other suicide survivors. Most of them did regret their decision.”

“There is no one like me.”

“I think in our core, humans are all the same,” she argued.

Jaime sighed and forced himself to relax. He shouldn’t argue with someone who once felt as shitty as he did. After all, it was difficult to find someone who genuinely cared.

“So, what was your story?” he asked.

“I’d tell you but…” She was blushing. “…could you get off me first.”

Jaime could feel himself blushing as well as he got up. He immediately held his hand out to the woman. For a while, she eyed his hand like it was something diseased. The image of Cersei’s scowl at the sight of his stump flashed in his mind but he pushed it away. He wanted to hear the story of this woman who had been in his place and almost succeeded.

In the end, the woman took his hand gratefully. Jaime hadn’t anticipated her heaviness and instinctively, his other arm moved to help but his stump only bumped her hand.

“Oh, is that why-”

“It’s a long story actually. I want to hear yours first.”

While most people would flinch at his stump, this woman didn’t. Jaime was grateful for that.

“But we’ll stay away from the bridge. Deal?”

He looked to the edge where he stood. Part of Jaime wanted to run and leap but he turned back to the woman who rescued him.

Now there was an astonishing blue he’d like to dive into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've heard that people who survived suicide attempts at jumping off somewhere regret it halfway but idk if it's accurate. *shrug*


	18. The Last Scooter Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne fight over the last scooter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm just compensating with all these vacation fics because I don't think I'll have a vacation this year. :

It took months for Brienne to plan for this vacation and the Seven be damned if she didn’t get her way.

“I’m sorry but this is the last scooter available,” the manager told them. “It’s tourist season and a lot of tourists book scooters this time of year. You’re actually fortunate that there is even still a scooter left.”

She did not feel fortunate _at all_.

“There must be some solution to all this,” she begged. Brienne almost offered twice the rental amount but she would rather save that for real emergencies. Also, her scooter rental rival looked rich.

Speaking of which, the said infuriating rival sighed beside her.

“There is only one thing I can think of,” that annoyingly handsome dickhead said. His emerald eyes gleamed at her. At first, Brienne scrunched her face in perplexity. Then, her mouth slowly hung open when she realized what he was thinking.

“Oh no, no,no. I’m not doing that!”

…o0|0o…

How and why Brienne agreed to this she’ll never know.

Brienne was already seated on the scooter, her large hands on the handle bars. The scooter bounced when Jaime, her irksome rival-turned-travel-buddy, sat behind her.

Actually, she did know how she agreed to their arrangement. He made a pretty compelling case about having to split the rent and it’s always more convenient to travel with someone. After checking with the manager, the scooter could actually take both theirs and their bags’ weights. They agreed to take turns driving, switching every few miles, but had a ten-minute argument about who will drive first. It was decided by a coin flip. Brienne, tails, won.

And that is how Brienne ended up scooter-pooling with the fetching blond.

She checked that her bag was safely secured at the hollow space in the front of the seat.

“You ready?” she asked Jaime.

“Yeah?” His voice sounded oddly squeaky.

“Are you okay?” Brienne was genuinely concerned.

“I’m fine,” he insisted but his voice was still funny.

“Maybe you should get down and I can rent this scooter all to myself,” she teased him.

“Oh not a chance, wench!” He sounded like his old self again, especially since he called her that stupid nickname, and he moved closer to her. Brienne could feel her heart skip a beat when his well-tanned arms wrapped around her torso. Her stomach was in knots when she felt his cheek press against her back.

Then she felt something poking her.

“Jaime, what’s in your pocket?”

“It’s a pen,” he answered in that squeaky tone again. “I… mean a marker. I have a marker in my pocket.”

“Can you put it in your bag? It’s kinda uncomfortable,” she requested.

“Can’t. I need it in there because reasons. Let’s just go, please,” he begged and she muttered about him being an insufferable child. Brienne turned on the engine and they both thanked the manager before heading off.

…o0|0o…

After a few minutes on the road, Brienne had a sudden realization.

“Oh gods! That’s not a marker, isn’t it?”

His answer was what she dreaded.

“Nope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my innocent Brienne. XD I don't think I can ever get enough of Jaime getting awkward boners hahahhahaha


	19. His Little Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime meets his little fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something happy because I'm also happy (even though I have 347384729374923 other responsibilities)
> 
> I don't know why this is suddenly in present tense hahahaha.

A smile is plastered on Jaime’s face when he sees a balding middle-aged man approach. This must be the parent of the lucky winner of the meet-and-greet. Out of all the cast, the girl chose Jaime to meet with. Although he is exhausted, he always makes it a point to be nice to his fans, especially since they are around preschool.

Not that Jaime is faking it. After all, he joined the show in the first place because he is fond of kids and is hoping to have his own someday.

“I’m Selwyn Tarth,” says the man when they are finally close enough. He is tall- taller than Jaime by half a head and Jaime is already six-foot-two. He is broad-shouldered, with messy platinum blond hair, and even though he isn’t the best-looking man around, his brown eyes are kind.

“Jaime Lannister,” Jaime replies and the two men quickly shake hands. As soon as they let go, Selwyn looks down behind him.

“Come introduce yourself, little starlight.”

Jaime follows the older man’s gaze and finds a pair of blue eyes peer behind Selwyn’s legs.

“Hello,” Jaime greets and the girl quickly hides behind her father again.

“She’s shy,” Selwyn tells Jaime. “Brienne, dear, you finally got to meet Jaime. Weren’t you talking about it the whole week?”

Jaime crouches down to her level.

“Hello, Brienne. It’s nice to finally meet you,” he greets her warmly.

The little girl, Brienne, finally comes out in full view and Jaime thinks this girl had her father’s unfortunate looks, added with a pale freckled skin, but her wide innocent blue eyes shines beautifully as she regards him with awe, curiosity and wariness. She bravely walks a little closer but she is still clutching her father’s large hand.

“You forgot to twinkle your hands in Wishing Star,” she tells him. Jaime’s lips quirk in amusement. Making small mistakes with the dance steps is not really uncommon but he isn’t expecting that to be the first words his little fan would tell him.

“Starlight, you can’t tell people that,” his father chided lightly.

Brienne pouts and scrunches her face in confusion.

“But you told me to always be honest, daddy,” she shoots back, crossing her arms. Brienne, then, turns to Jaime. “Isn’t that right?”

Jaime is taken aback that he is being turned to for morality advice by a six-year-old, but he recovers quickly. “ _Tell the truth and don’t you lie. True gold words will get you by. False words will bring you a frown. Truth will bring it upside down._ ” It was the lyrics from today’s Storytime segment about the boy who cried wolf.

“See, daddy?” Brienne says and Selwyn affectionately ruffles her daughter’s already unkempt hair.

“Okay, little starlight,” Selwyn agrees then tells Jaime. “My daughter is a noble one.”

“Noble, indeed, like a…” Jaime trails off as he remembers something. He tells Brienne to stay put as he goes away for a bit to grab something from a table a few feet behind him. Jaime returns to her, kneeling on one knee, and hands her the present. To his delight, Brienne gasps. He knows he has earned her full trust.

“How did you know I wanted a sword?” she exclaims.

“The three-eyed raven told me,” Jaime answers with a wink. In reality, his manager, Brynden Rivers told him the girl is fond of his Storytime role, the Golden Knight, who saves the kingdom from being burned down by a fearsome dragon.

Brienne swings the toy sword around and makes fighting sounds. Jaime can’t help but melt at the sight of the little girl.

“Now they’ll have to believe I can be a knight,” she says to no one in particular. Jaime spots Selwyn’s large hand resting on her daughter’s shoulder in a protective manner. Jaime frowns.

“Did someone tell you that you can’t be a knight?” Jaime asks. Selwyn’s fingers twitch.

Brienne shrugs but her blue eyes seem shinier. “They told me I couldn’t be a princess because I’m not pretty like the other girls so I told them I’m going to be a knight instead but they said I can’t because I’m a girl.”

Jaime’s blood runs cold. It’s not hard to imagine Brienne being bullied. The girl is obviously trying her best to be strong but her earlier liveliness seems to have fled.

“Do you want to be a princess _and_ a knight?” he asks her. Brienne looks hesitant. “Remember, you can’t lie, Brienne.” The girl huffs at that. Jaime wants to tell her that morality isn’t as black and white as kid shows make it out to be but she is still too young for that burden.

Just when Jaime thinks he wouldn’t receive an answer, Brienne nods while a blush spread through her face.

“Then, be both. Don’t let anyone tell you what you can or cannot do. Just as long as you do it for the good of others,” Jaime advises and the child brightens up. The life returns in her beautiful eyes once more. Jaime quickly glances at her father and Selwyn was beaming. The father mouths a thank you before Jaime turns back to his child.

“You mean I can marry a handsome prince and have children but I can also fight and protect the people?”

Jaime chuckles. “Yes. As long as your handsome prince has a golden heart and accepts you for who you are. If not, he isn’t worth marrying.”

Brienne giggles and looks at her father. “Can I, really, daddy?”

“When you’re old enough,” Selwyn responds sternly but fondly.

Squeals filled the two men’s ears as she clutches her toy sword. “I’m going to make my prince fight me and if he wins, he can marry me. And I don’t want him to give me a ring for our wedding, I want him to give me a sword. At least I can use a sword to protect people. Rings are useless.”

 _This kid is going to be a riot when she grows up_. “You better warn your prince those are your terms before you attack him,” Jaime teases her. “It’s only fair and honorable.”

Suddenly, the kid seems to be deep in thought and Jaime thought he must have triggered a sensitive topic once more. But Brienne only stares at him intensely.

“You gave me a sword…” Brienne considers. “…I’m going to marry you.”

Selwyn guffaws loudly at that. Jaime would, too, if the girl didn’t look so serious.

“My lady, I am a knight. Not a prince.”

“But you said I can do anything, and I want to marry a knight,” she reasons. “You are handsome. You have really pretty green eyes and pretty gold hair. You are also kind, honorable, and you like me.”

Jaime is also dating his co-star, the princess of the Golden Knight story, but he doesn’t say it.

“How will you even know we’ll see each other again?” he challenges. “You’re still schooling- will be for many years and I’m working.”

Brienne doesn’t look worried though. “I’m going to study hard and then I’ll work, too,” she says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Then, we’ll find each other again and marry. That’s a promise and I always keep my promises. Right, daddy?”

Selwyn looks embarrassed but Jaime thinks she’s cute. The _Golden Knight_ finally allows himself to laugh. This child was stubborn.

“Will you make me fight you?” he asks teasingly.

“Yes,” she answers hesitatingly. “But you’ve defeated Aerys the dragon. I think you can beat me. But I won’t let you win easy. I promise that, too.”

Even if it will be because of fate, Jaime doesn’t know how true those promises are until twenty years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I followed the book age gap. Brienne is 6 here and Jaime is 21. The show I imagined Jaime was in is similar to Hi-5. It was my childhood. XD
> 
> I'd like to say Brienne was persistent at keeping her promises, but that would be creepy. hahahhahaha. Likely they just randomly met when Brienne was much older lol.


	20. Asleep for Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne fell asleep on the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 1/2 because I didn't update yesterday.
> 
> This one's really short compared to the other one.

Brienne snorted as she was slowly being brought to the realm of the consciousness. For a while, nothing made sense, for her head was still heavy and muddled from sleep. But after one or two rapid successive blinks, her eyes opened wider when she instantly remembered where she was.

“My stop!” she gasped. Her mouth was dry and the saliva crusting down the side of her lip indicated she was drooling.

“Good morning.”

Brienne realized what she was leaning on wasn’t a cushion but a shoulder clad in a woolen sweater. She broke away as if the person were a hot object.

When she faced to the person to apologize, her words were stuck to her throat when she saw the person she had been leaning against. _A hot object, indeed_.

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out before she could. It was followed by a yawn. “I fell asleep on you, too.”

Brienne blushed. No wonder her head felt heavy before she really woke up.

“Where are we?” she asked.

The man rubbed his bleary green eyes and sucking his breath sharply. He stood up groggily and looked around the bus.

“We’re the only ones left,” he told her before asking the driver. “Where are we, sir?”

“Riverrun,” Brienne heard the driver reply.

“Shit,” he breathed out, crashing on his seat.

“Shit, indeed,” Brienne replied.

“Missed your stop?” the driver asked and her busmate answered a yes. “We should arrive in the Riverrun Bus Terminal in ten minutes. There’s a bus heading the same route back in an hour. Where were you both headed supposedly?”

“Kings Landing,” they chorused.

“Well, an hour should be plenty for you and your girlfriend to fuck.”

Due to her exhaustion, it took Brienne an awkward amount of seconds to really understand what the driver said.

Before she could react though, the fine blond beside her gently pulled her head back on his shoulder then rested his head on top of hers. A thousand protests about how this was inappropriate and that they barely knew each other ran through her mind but only a yawn escaped past her lips.

“I think my girlfriend and I would like to sleep… in a non-sexual way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you know who the bus driver is. XD


	21. Earth's Greatest Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime, a member of an alien squadron sent to conquer Earth, tries to eliminate Earth’s greatest warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2/2 today.
> 
> Yeah, I know this is way longer than update 1/2
> 
> Note that this is based on a comedy anime and comedy anime is usually crazy, unrealistic, unnecessarily violent, exaggerated, and creepy. So please bear with me. XD
> 
> Also, I still suck at action fics. T-T But I'm trying. *awkward thumbs up*
> 
> P.S. I named the alien planet after the newly discovered solar system with Earth-like planets.

On a suburban backyard tree, Jaime perched on the stronger branches. Hanging on another branch was a monitor that was hooked up to some cameras planted around the house.

Cameras weren’t the only thing planted everywhere in the house.

Traps awaited the residents of the home- specifically one resident.

After their spaceship had crashed on Earth, Jaime and his squad got separated. The first thing Jaime did was study the planet. Earth was similar to Trappist, but it was definitely more primitive. The humans had similar anatomy with the Trappians but Jaime wasn’t so certain. He still had to hide more often than not just in case there might be something that would make him stand out.

A week later, Jaime found their squad leader, also his brother, Tyrion. He seemed to be held captive by the humans. He detected three living in the house, one male and two female. The male (the youngest of the trio) seemed fond of his little brother, even indulging his taste in wine. The older female was not always present, Jaime noticed. The younger female, however, constantly tortured his brother. Sure, Tyrion was a _little_ annoying, but he was still his brother and he couldn’t bear see him get constantly being beaten the way the woman was beating him.

Besides, only Jaime got to do that.

His alarm went off and Jaime smiled. He also had cameras installed outside the home and he saw the female approach the gate.

The first time had seen her, Jaime had mistakenly identified her as a male due to her shape, but upon further… _observation_ , he saw that she was female. He had seen the female in her undergarments in his second night of stake out. Despite corded limbs and broad shoulders, she had a certain curve about her wide waist that looked female. Her legs, though muscled, were shaped like a woman’s. Before she closed the curtains, he had glanced between her legs and didn’t find the telltale bulge of the male reproductive organ, which seemed similar to a male Trappian reproductive organ if those tight pants he had seen males wear were not lying.

His own male Trappian reproductive organ had been attentive that night.

“Galladon!” the female called out. Jaime had an earpiece on for the audio. “I have groceries. I’m going to leave them on the dinner table.”

Jaime watched the monitor as she entered the living room. This woman was fascinating but he had to take her down. The only surveying equipment Jaime managed to save was the threat detector. Despite the fact that all the time her head was bowed and her hood up (how he had never seen her face in a week of stakeout, he’d never know), she was declared as a high danger human by the machine.

By science, she was Earth’s greatest warrior.

From a floor camera angle, Jaime saw her foot catch the tripwire. Through his earpiece, he heard her do a little squeak as she nearly fell down but she quickly regained her balance.

Her victory was short-lived when there were several cracking sounds. On the ceiling, the Gatling guns dropped down and began firing rapidly at her.

Jaime had never seen such speed from a human before. Through the lens of the camera he installed on top of the door, he watched her dance around the many bullets speedily firing at her. The woman grabbed a large vase on the next to her and chucked it at the guns. Jaime marveled at how easily she carried the porcelain half her size and how powerful her throw was. The weapons exploded on contact. When Jaime finally could get a frontal view, she shielded her face.

“I swear I’m going to punch you in the face for this, Tyrion!” she yelled and through his earpiece, that yell rang into Jaime’s eardrums. “Where the hell are you?”

Jaime watched the woman stomp toward the kitchen. _Excellent_.  The traps set there should be difficult to elude.

Or so Jaime thought.

Once her foot stepped on the first mine, all seemed to be in slow motion. The woman stiffened for a split second before she leaped high into the air, clinging to the minimalist chandelier above her as the first mine set off a chain reaction. Jaime wished he saw the glorious explosions he had so carefully set up but her blonde hair was in the way of the camera.

Once the explosions died down, the woman clung for a few seconds more. Then, she began swinging toward the doorway.

To Jaime’s amazement, her feet landed on both sides of the hallway wall, long legs doing a perfect split on the air. Jaime may be alien but her ass was definitely acceptable in Trappist. So, were her legs.

In another overhead camera angle, it was shown that she repositioned herself with her hands on one wall while the pads of her feet touched the opposite. The woman made her careful descent then gingerly nudged the floor with her foot.

Deeming it safe, she landed on the floor gracefully. Damn did Jaime miss the view of her ass.

“You will have all seven hells to pay for this, Tyrion!” she growled at the empty room. She was heading to the stairs.

Jaime was certain she will get her this time. She climbed the stairs a little too quickly, likely because of her rage.

He was about to rejoice once she was a few steps away from the landing but she paused. She tilted her head at the seemingly normal staircase. Then, she reached into her messenger bag and tossed whatever she grabbed from it in front of her. For a while, everything was lost in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, the random crisscrossing laser beams appeared. Jaime heard a gruff swear from his headphones and she began retreating slowly.

“Oh no you don’t,” Jaime muttered under his breath and pressed a button. There was a rumbling sound and he knew two missiles materialized from the wall facing the stairs. She dug out something out of her pocket and produced a small round object. Jaime squinted at the screen to see what it was but she moved too fast. Her hand swung toward one of the laser beams.

He thought her hand was done for.

But the direction of the beam simply got redirected, destroying the device that created the lasers.

Jaime could only gape at the woman as she ran when the missiles launched. She couldn’t possibly outrun target-tracking missiles from a more advanced planet, could she?

Stupidly (or Jaime thought so), the woman ran into her room. She stopped, standing on her window sill and bracing herself. Jaime thought she must have realized her stupidity, too, and perhaps had accepted her death but her stance looked like she was bracing herself for something else. Definitely not death.

The missiles entered the room too quickly but upon reaching mere inches from the woman, everything seemed to be in slow motion again.

The woman jumped over the first missile. Jaime thought she was going to fall and he had a sudden urge to catch her.

He didn’t need to, apparently, because she landed on the first missile, straddling it.

Jaime was too aware she was straddling an elongated object.

He turned away from his monitors and peered from the leafy trees. It was definitely _not_ because he felt the pixels didn’t do those legs justice.

She was holding tightly at the missile because it was confused by its target riding it. Eventually though, she somehow controlled the missile, guiding it to rush ahead of the other.

Jaime watched in awe as she swooped into a loop, her blonde hair glinting in the sun during the peak of the arc. Then, she met the other missile headfirst.

Even though he knew what she was planning, Jaime wanted to rush forward to save her.

As expected though, she leaped off the missile the last minute.

What he didn’t expect was her tumbling in the air then spinning fast before landing on her toes on the roof. Jaime didn’t understand how this awkward woman lumbering all the time was capable of such flexibility and grace but he was too fixated on her strong back to care.

He forced himself to break out of the spell though. He had to eliminate Earth’s greatest warrior in order for the invasion to be successful.

Even if he had to do it himself.

Armed with a bazooka, Jaime silently launched himself at her while her back was turned.

Before he could pull the trigger, the woman sensed him and her head whirled toward him.

Her sapphire eyes flashed dangerously and Jaime was under her spell, deeper than ever, crippling all his movements except for his forward motion.

The next thing Jaime realized was his bazooka was out of his hand, his face met the roof tiles, his arm was on his back in near dislocation, and the woman was straddling his back like she straddled the missile.

This did not stop him from being put off in any way.

In fact, Jaime’s male Trappian reproductive organ was reacting eagerly to their position.

“Oh my gods! What happened here?” Jaime heard the human boy yell from somewhere below.

“Don’t go inside yet, Gal. There might be more traps,” the woman answered.

“Sis? Where are you?” the boy called out frantically.

“I’m on the roof. Getting to the bottom of this.”

She certainly was on his bottom.

The woman pulled Jaime’s hair and his back arched like it never did before. But it was all worth it just to see those gorgeous eyes again. Even if said eyes were the complete opposite of her face. It was stabbing through his soul but he loved it.

Well, his male reproductive organ loved it (even more because his reproductive organ was growing harder). He wasn’t sure if his burning body and rapidly beating heart was due to the strain of staying balanced in a tree too long while anticipating for her demise.

“You have that weird lion birthmark tattoo thing on your forehead like Tyrion’s friends. Are you one of his friends?” she asked harshly.

“Well, are you ugly? Agh-” She pulled his hair harder. Oddly, it was painful and arousing at the same time.

“I demand you answer properly,” she hissed.

“He’s my brother,” Jaime answered with a gulp.

“I will kill him first. And then it’s your turn you stupid alien.”

If Jaime were to die at that moment by those sapphire stares and death threats, he would die without regrets.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t remember the exact details but I know my first OTP first met because their alien squad leader was captured (by captured, I mean adopted by a 13-year-old human boy) while his big sister doesn’t like the alien leader because alien leader is lazy and is trying to take over the world. The alien I ship the big sister with did stakeout the house and the girl and booby-trapped the house to attempt to kill the big sister, but instead she defeats him and he falls in love with her as he was being launched into the sky because she kicked him so hard, I think. XD I think I have a type when it comes to my OTPs. Attempt to kill each other and you have my heart.
> 
> Yeah, I know this is crazy but as I said, anime. XD Hope this wasn't too hard to read. I nearly died writing this.


	22. Beneath the Helm of the Mystery Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime gets injured from a tourney and he is lying on bed until further instructions. Then he gets a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some canon-divergent because I need to brush up on canon-ish stuff sometimes. Trying... XD

Being injured in a tourney wasn’t unusual. But that mystery blue warrior gave him quite a wound. The maester had assured him it wasn’t life-threatening. It was painful but not as painful as other injuries he'd received before, as long as he was in bed and not moving too much.

“Excuse me, ser. Only those of noble blood are allowed in the tent,” Jaime heard one of the knights posted outside the maester’s tent say.

“You will move, sers,” another voice, a female, replied.

“A-apologies, my lady,” the knight stuttered, seeming to be in shock.

Jaime wondered who his visitor might be. No one else was in the maester’s tent but him since he was in the first match. It wouldn’t be his sweet sister. They’d have admitted her inside immediately, and she’d be called Your Grace.

And she'd made it clear time and time again that she was already Queen and didn't need him.

He watched the tent flap open and found the mystery blue knight who had unhorsed him, without his helmet on.

 _Her_ helmet. It took a while for him to notice past her short platinum bird's nest of a hair and ugly mannish features but the sapphire eyes were a dead give away of her sex.

“My lord, are you alright?” she told him, kneeling beside him. “I apologize for gravely injuring you.”

Jaime had to laugh. No one apologized for injuring someone in a tourney. A lot of knights don’t even bat an eyelid for _accidentally_ killing someone.

She frowned and blushed, making her look homelier. Her blush wasn’t the same shade as her sister’s, but hers was much richer in color.

“Do you mock my apology because I beat you?” she spat. “I’ll leave you to your injury, my lord.”

She stood to leave but Jaime grabbed her large hand.

“I meant no mockery. It is just uncommon for the winning challengers to make personal visits of apology to the loser.”

Hesitantly, she moved back to her place beside his bed. She snatched her hand back from his grip, face still red and blue eyes not looking at him.

“May I know the true name of the warrior who had wounded me?” Jaime asked.

“Brienne,” she answered, her eyes hesitantly meeting his.

“And which House are you from, Lady Brienne?”

“Tarth, my lord.”

She was a Stormlander. “You’re with Renly Baratheon?”

She blushed a deeper shade at the mention of his name. _Interesting_.

“I’m accompanying my father. Being his sole heir, he wishes to find a match for me here,” she said, frowning. “And I’ll have _such_ a long line of suitors because I’m as beautiful as the Her Grace.”

Jaime’s lips quirked at her jape but he did not dare laugh. Perhaps the sting of rejection from his sister was still too fresh.

“And why are you participating in a tourney, my lady?”

Brienne shrugged. “My father’s hopeless attempts at marriage are rather boring. I thought it would be better if he sells me without them having to look at my face.”

Jaime grinned. For such a nice girl, she had a streak of rebellion.“So you snuck out?”

“I snuck out,” she confirmed, grinning back. She was no prettier but it did make her astonishing eyes liven up more. That was something Jaime liked seeing.

There were cheers coming outside but Jaime only vaguely noticed it. He was finding the heir of Tarth fascinating.

“Good to know I'm not the only one who sabotages all my father’s attempts at matching me.”

“You?” she snorted in teasing disbelief.

He didn’t say that the heartbreak of watching his sister marry someone else was another reason. “The giggling ladies my father tried to pair me with are rather boring.”

“We have that in common, at least,” she muttered.

“I assure you, you’re not boring, my lady.”

She glared at him.

Jaime sighed. He knew this woman didn't trust sweet words. It wasn't just her looks. False courtesies are too common in in King's Landing. “Why aren’t you wed then? If not for your looks, for the Sapphire Isles. You are still it's sole heir.”

“ I was betrothed before- thrice. One died. One was a piece of shit. The third one…” she trailed off.

He watched Brienne bite her lip. Whatever it was, it sounded intriguing. “Come on, my lady. Don’t keep me in suspense.”

Her eyes darted around as if she regretted even mentioning it but then she took a deep breath. “…I broke his ribs.”

Jaime broke into a loud laughter. “And you said you were boring. What part of that is boring? Did you have a sort of trial by combat and championed yourself for your hand?”

“He told me I couldn’t wield a sword anymore if we married. I refused. We settled it with a duel. He thought he was teaching me a woman’s place. I taught him that I’m hardly a woman in the first place.”

Jaime wanted to tell her that despite her looks, she had the soft heart of a maiden's, but he knew it wouldn't be appreciated.

"Good. A man who won't treat his wife with respect is not fit to rule."

She smiled shyly. With her expression, Jaime thought she looked more womanly than all the other women in King's Landing.

“Are you going to make people duel you for your hand now- or should I say unhorse you?” he teased.

She fell into a blank expression. _Well, at least it's not anger_. “No. I simply wanted to try joining a tourney as a mystery knight.”

“You won’t be a mystery no longer. Didn’t you reveal yourself to those knights?” he pointed out.

“Oh... a foolish move, indeed, ser," she acknowledged. "But if word does spread of my identity, I’ll leave it to them to allow me to continue or drag me back to the castle and meet more lords or knights who will probably be as ugly as me scowl at the homely heir of Tarth.”

Suddenly, Jaime had a strange idea. “If you had a line of suitors, would you make them duel for your hand?”

“Like that will happen,” she snorted.

“Let’s assume you do.”

Brienne huffed. “I suppose so.”

“If you don’t have a line, will you fight him?”

“That depends, will he ask me to put down the sword or teach me a woman’s place?”

“I would never do that.”

“Then, I suppose I would- wait, what do you mean _I_?”

Jaime grinned. “If my wife wants to keep fighting, she can fight. I would love for a worthy sparring partner.”

“You can’t mean that,” Brienne whispered, glaring at him incredulously.

Jaime rolled his eyes. “Wench, I have seen three and thirty name days and I still haven’t provided an heir that father wants for me. You need heirs for your House. You’re the most interesting woman I’ve ever met in a long time. I’m game.”

“B-but. The seat of our Houses are far away. How do we attend to our duties to our House? And I _injured_ you? How can you even consider a lumbering woman like me?”

They were in the opposite sides of Westeros but they'll work something out. His father would be happy to give Jaime to any woman at this point. Yes, she injured him. Yes, she was much different than his sister. But from this short conversation, she had shown great character and while Jaime wouldn't say he was in love with her but he was definitely drawn to this large woman and her sapphire eyes.

Besides, maybe it's time to stop pining for someone you can't have and never did truly love you in the first place.

“Because there is no woman like you, Brienne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did they move too fast? XD I figured Jaime was old and he'd be like, "well, time to move on". And Brienne didn't say no or yes. hahahhaha
> 
> *muttering*What am I doing?


	23. May I take your Order?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long line at the Hound's, a famous fastfood restaurant, it was finally Brienne's turn to order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 1/2 today (though the next chapter will take a while to upload because heavy editing)
> 
> I totally stole it from a local commercial, except the whole commercial was just so sad because the guy was reminiscing their first meeting in the fastfood restaurant and you thought they were going to marry but he watched her marry someone else and I cried so hard imagining my OTP have to go through that. You guys are lucky I'm a sugary dessert fanfic writer. XD

After a long wait in line, it was finally Brienne’s turn to order.

“Good morning, ma’am,” the cashier greeted. A famished Brienne was tempted to just interrupt the boy but these kids barely get paid. She waited for him to finish the standard greeting. “Welcome to the Hound’s. My name is Pod. What will you be having?”

“The Hound’s special fried chicken…”

Brienne’s head whirled to her left. Eyes of a forest were blinking at her in surprise. Her own blue ones retaliated by narrowing into threatening slits. Its owner, one of the most beautiful men Brienne had ever seen, was smirking at her though.

Without breaking their gaze, they continued ordering-

“…with lots of gravy and a side of medium fries….”

-in chorus. Brienne blushed while the man only smirked wider.

“…and iced tea,” they added together.

The man was amused but Brienne was having none of it.

“Is this some sort of practical joke?" she hissed at the guy. "Because I’ve been the victim of too many and I’m not falling for it anymore.” His amusement melted into genuine confusion.

“It’s actually my first time in the Riverlands,” he replied matter-of-factly. His face was frozen into  “So, I don’t know you at all.”

“Here’s your order, ma’am,” Pod interrupted and Brienne was thankful that her order was finished first. She quickly snatched her tray and maneuvered through the people in line without looking back. Brienne searched for a table tucked in an unseen corner of the fast food restaurant.

She hadn’t even sat down and she spied the man appear out of the corner. Brienne suppressed a groan.

“Go find some other seat,” she snapped. The guy seemed genuinely hurt, but it lasted a split second before he put on a smile. This one seemed less mocking than earlier.

“It’s lunch hour. Thought we should share a seat. Unless…” he trailed off, suddenly crestfallen. “…this seat is taken.”

Brienne thought about lying but she was told she had never been good at it.

She sighed. “It’s vacant.”

He lightened up, like a golden retriever puppy with green eyes whose master just allowed them to cuddle on their lap. The man eagerly took his place across her.

They sat down simultaneously. It hadn’t even lasted three seconds and he was talking again.

“I promise I wasn’t pranking you at all. The Hound’s special fried chicken is _life_ , even more so if it’s bathed in gravy. And iced tea and fries are a great comfort from a long roadtrip.”

Brienne eyed him suspiciously as she brought the chicken to her mouth. As the meat and oil flooded her mouth, she found herself believing him to be genuine about his order. There was no chicken like the Hound’s chicken.

She hadn’t realized she had emitted a groan until the man was chuckling.

“Wha?” she muttered, with her mouth full of chicken.

He had this stupid grin on that Brienne found unbearably cute.

“I don’t think you’ll be falling for any pranks…” he told her. “…But I think I’m falling for you.”

Brienne’s face exploded into a bright blush that probably made her uglier.

“Th-this is definitely a joke!” she stuttered.

He laughed out loud and Brienne was tempted to dump the contents of her iced tea on his head.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed out. “That was probably a really lame pick-up line.”

“You think?” she huffed. To her surprise, she found herself smiling.

“But I think our food orders might say a little something about our compatibility, don’t you think?” he said, eyes sparkling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, never gonna put my OTP through that ending in the actual commercial. XD (Unless I'm feeling angsty enough...)
> 
> The Hound is just my spirit animal when it comes to my favorite food. So, I just had to make the fastfood restaurant, the Hound's hahahahha


	24. Within the Isle of Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne thought she was going to die in the middle of the snowstorm and fail the mission the gods had entrusted her with.
> 
> AKA My Westerosi Version of Moana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2/2
> 
> My classmates just got into the Moana hype and yeah, I just had to. XD

Brienne’s eyes fluttered open. She had been certain she was going to die in that snowstorm. Before she passed out, she had sworn she saw the handsome face from a heart tree looking down at her. She had thought it was the old gods staring in disappointment.

The gods had chosen her to save the Seven Kingdoms but she was going to die before any progress was even made.

But there Brienne was- still alive. Despite the fact that she was still shivering, it was much warmer than she had been in the middle of the snowstorm. She was wrapped in furs and she could feel the heat of the fire at one side of her body.

“Good morning.”

Brienne stiffened. She spied several pale faces watching her with weeping red eyes. Terrified, she quickly sat up, making her head swirl even more.

Once her vision cleared though, she realized those hollow weeping eyes were carved faces. She was in the middle of a godswood, except these had more faces than the usual godswood. _The Isle of Faces_ , Brienne recalled. It was said the old gods and the new formed an alliance in this very spot. She always thought the idea of a small forest filled with trees of pale bone trunk, red blood leaves, and carved faces with crimson sap flowing out of it, made her uneasy but once you get past it, there was something eerily magical about it.

Maybe because she could still hear the howls of winter yet this place seem untouched. Only a small blanket of snow touched the ground while the red leaves were barely dusted with snowflakes. It was still cold but the place didn’t feel like it had been hit by a snowstorm.

“The Isle of Faces is protected by a magical barrier.”

Her head snapped toward the voice. She scanned her surroundings, thinking that she must have gone crazy, but when she looked up, she noticed was a man- an actual man- grinning at her from atop one of the weirwoods. That handsome face was vaguely familiar to Brienne but she didn’t have time to ponder on it because he hopped down the branch and strode toward her- like a lion stalking her prey.

For a moment, Brienne feared for her life. He could have easily done… something to her. The man looked about her height and he was better fed and not shivering from the cold compared to her.

But Brienne remembered a prayer she had whispered to the old gods before the storm hit--- to aid her in seeking the Golden Knight. According to legend, he was said to have hair as gold as his armor and his eyes were shards of emeralds.

And the man before her had golden hair and the eyes of emeralds.

He had the face of a god as well.

But she ignored the flame in her cheeks. She had a mission to do.

Once he stopped a few feet away from her, she began talking. “Jaime…”

“Seven fuck me hard. You’re a woman?”

She ignored the interruption and went on with the speech she practiced like a mantra throughout her journey. “…Golden Knight. The Warrior’s Chosen Champion. Lionheart. Defender of Men. My name is-”

“Actually,” he interrupted. “It’s Defender of Men _and_ Women.”

“What?”

He sighed and sat next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She would say she was displeased but he was warm.

“Men _and_ Women,” he repeated, as if she were a child. “Because I think both should be represented, don’t you think?”

He, then, inched his face closer to hers, so close that she could spot the gold flecks in his eyes. Brienne must have blushed because the corner of Jaime’s lips quirked upward.

With a growl, she roughly pushed him away, despite the loss of warmth that she had very much welcomed. He only laughed as he landed on the snowy ground.

“What’s wrong, wench? Embarrassed because you’re facing me?” he teased. “I don’t bite, my lady… unless you want me to.”

She rose, staring him down with the sharpest glare she could muster.

“My name is Brienne of the Sapphire Isles. You will ride with me…”

“What are you implying?” he said with a dirty grin.

“…journey to the Riverlands.”

“Terrible place.”

“…and restore the heart of Riverrun.”

Brienne dug her hand in the neckline of her garment and produced a smooth oval stone swirling with blue and gray. Instantly, all the blood drained from Jaime’s face.

Due to her confusion, she was too slow to react when Jaime yanked the stone from the chain and threw it out of the godswood.

“What did you do that for?” Brienne screamed. “That was the only hope to end the winter in Westeros.”

“That thing is cursed!” he replied frantically. Gone was the smug persona from earlier, replaced by a nervous ball of stress. “Bad things happen when you’re carrying it around.”

“Bad things will continue to happen now that it’s gone!” she argued.

Then, something lands on her feet. The heart!

Jaime picked it up first though and tossed it toward another direction of the godswood. Brienne held out her hands in frustration, but the stone landed on her palm. Jaime snatched it again and threw it in another direction. The stone came back again but this time, it hit Jaime squarely on his forehead and Brienne caught it in her hand.

It was Brienne’s turn to be victorious.

“The gods have spoken,” she told him and he scowled.

“You’re even uglier when you are all smug,” he spat.

“Nothing new,” she deadpanned. “Now stop being such a baby and let’s go.”

“No,” he says, pouting and dropping to the ground like a petulant child. “Last time I tried to help the world, I got shunned.”

Brienne’s patience was wearing thin but she had to keep a clear head. She couldn’t believe this was the Jaime she had grown up hearing about. From his youth, Jaime had been helping smallfolk, defending them from the many horrors that lurked around the forests. The Warrior, himself, saw his deeds and had gifted him with a Valyrian sword that could smite the greatest beasts. The Golden Knight had never unsheathed the sword except for when he slayed the Mad Dragon that terrorized the Kingdoms.

She couldn’t comprehend how the hero of all would steal the heart of Riverrun. She had thought he had been driven into a lust for power ever since he had slayed Aerys.

He had been driving him crazy in the few sentences of their conversation but she found no want for power in him.

Brienne suddenly realized where she had seen that face. She was certain he was the one who dragged her into the godswood.

Whatever his reasons were of stealing the heart, it didn’t matter. There was still some hero left in him.

She had an idea.

“If you return the heart, you will redeem yourself,” she told him.

Jaime softened a bit but his pout returned.

“Can’t even if I wanted to. My Valyrian sword is gone. Without my Valyrian sword, I cannot do anything.”

Brienne breathed in and out slowly.

“Alright. We’ll get your sword, and you return the heart of Riverrun.”

Jaime considered this for a moment and Brienne thought he was going to argue.

Surprisingly, he held out his hand. “Deal,” he agreed and Brienne shook his outstretched hand.

It was the hand that contained the heart and Jaime managed to slip it off her and throw it outside. Unsurprisingly, it came back. Jaime shrugged.

“Well, it was worth a shot. Looks like the storm died down. Let’s go.”

The winds raged no more inside their little haven.

“This storm never died down until you came.” Jaime told her. His tone was much smaller than earlier and Brienne watched his expression. He looked terrified.

But upon closer look, he had this determination on his face.

And Brienne knew the Golden Warrior was still in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really ship Maui and Moana (because I need more lead female characters without a love interest) but I've been getting Jaime and Brienne vibes from them. Maui is an arrogant ass but he is a hero who just lost his way while Moana is the heir to her village and she is brave but unsure about herself and she brings Maui's hero-ness back.
> 
> Let's face it, Te Ka is Lady Stoneheart (hence heart of Riverrun *winks*) and her heart is her daughters (hence the gray and blue stone, after Arya's and Sansa's eyes). Yeah, I'm overthinking this with the symbolism probably hhahahaha.
> 
> I was going to cast Pod as the pig, Pua and Hyle as the chicken, Heihei (yes, the stupid one XD) but I couldn't work that in.


	25. Dog-sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is taking a hyperactive Golden Retriever he's babysitting to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we've been joking about Jaime being Brienne's Golden Retriever... yeah. I just HAD to.
> 
> Brienne has a wristwatch phone because reasons XD

 

Panic ran through Jaime when his brother’s dog was gone from his sight. Tyrion and his wife, Tysha, were out for a vacation and Jaime had immediately volunteered to watch the Golden Retriever. It’s been a week since his own German shepherd died and he thought maybe dog-sitting his brother's dog would help him cope.

But he didn’t know how tiring it was to take care of this dog full-time. Once he let go of the leash, the dog was an unstoppable force. He should have remembered before doing just that in a public park.

“Pod!” Jaime called out.

_Ruff!_

Jaime breathed a sigh of relief when he found the Golden Retriever sitting near a park bench. He jogged toward Pod, thinking the dog was going to wait for him.

But then his blonde ears perked up as if he heard something and he was running off again.

“Godsdamit, Pod!” Jaime hissed before turning that jog into a sprint.

Fortunately for him, the dog hadn’t run far off. He witnessed him tackle to the grassy ground a large blond man in tight jogging clothes that showed off his figure quite nicely. Interestingly, Pod was licking the guy’s face. Although a playful dog, Pod was usually shy around strangers. Licking was a sign of familiarity to Pod.

“Pod!” Jaime heard the man squeal. Actually, he didn’t quite sound like a man. “Good to see you, too, boy.”

The woman-sounding man pulled the dog’s face away from his so he could sit up.

Jaime gasped, seeing astonishing blue eyes that definitely belonged to a woman’s.

“Where are your owners, boy?” she cooed.

“Off for a vacation,” Jaime found himself answering. With a swerve of her head, the woman’s blue eyes instantly found Jaime’s green ones and he thought they were even more beautiful. He swallowed, trying to regain his composure. “How have you known my brother Tyrion’s golden retriever? He doesn’t usually lick strangers.”

At the word lick, Pod was lapping at her cheek. Jaime saw that she wasn’t conventionally beautiful, but her laugh ringing across the park, making her blue eyes sparkle, was something entirely endearing to watch.

“I usually jog at this park when he and his wife walk the dog,” she answered in the midst of giggles. The lady seemed distracted with Pod’s attention. While it was an adorable sight, Jaime couldn’t help but feel a little jealous that he wasn’t the cause of such a breathtaking picture. The woman was laughing and scratching the dog.

Jaime couldn’t take it anymore. He strode over to them and plopped next to the woman. He probably had this stupid grin on because she was staring at him like he was crazy.

“I want some of that love, too,” he said.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to steal him from you,” she apologized teasingly and bashfully. How she pulled that off, he wasn’t sure.

“At least he’s not Bronn,” he joked. “The dog humps you if he likes you.”

The woman wrinkled her nose and blushed. “The German Shepherd? I’ve met him last month.” He wondered where but he recalled Tysha offering to watch Bronn while he was off to Mereen for work last month. “Where is he, by the way?”

Jaime thought he could be able to joke about his dead dog. Bronn was the opposite of Pod. He liked lazing around but he was always curious around new people.

“He was old. He died last month,” he muttered. He couldn’t even hide the sadness in his voice.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“It’s alright,” he replied, absentmindedly rubbing the dog’s neck. Pod barked happily. Jaime missed his horny old dog but seeing Pod joyful did provide small comfort.

So was this woman before him.

“When are Tysha and Tyrion returning?” she asked, likely changing topics to eradicate the awkwardness.

“In two weeks,” he answered, trying to be lively again. “Do you jog here often?”

“Yeah,” she replied, glancing at her wristwatch. She muttered a curse under her breath and scrambled to her feet. “One of my colleagues just texted me. I have to turn in work early. I guess I’ll be seeing you around, Mr. Lannister?”

Jaime was disappointed she had to leave soon but he perked up at the prospect that he’d be seeing her again. “Jaime would do,” he insisted. “I still don’t know your name, my lady.”

She blushed once more. Jaime decided he liked seeing her blush. “Brienne Tarth.”

“I look forward to seeing you again, my lady.”

Whether her eyes were narrowed in suspicion or confusion, Jaime wasn’t sure. He was afraid she was just telling him he’ll see her again to be polite but not actually avoiding him like the plague.

To his relief, her face relaxed to a little smile instead. “Bye Jaime. Bye Pod.”

Jaime watched her walk away, appreciating the view of her legs and her backside. Beside him, Pod barked happily.

“You are one lucky dog, you know that,” Jaime told Pod with an envious pout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only Jaime would be jealous over a super cute dog pouncing on his future wife before he even knew her name. XD
> 
> It was supposed to be just Pod as a golden retriever. Then it just came to me in the middle of the writing to put a dead Bronn in it. Not sure if German Shepherds can act… horny. It was literally the first dog that came into mind and I didn’t want to google search for horny dogs. Wtf XD I guess I just saw Bronn as a German shepherd... looks-wise


	26. The Green Cloak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne followed a different trail that might lead her to the notorious thief, Green Cloak.

Brienne was certain the Green Cloak was headed this way. She had seen a flash of green glinting in the corner of her eye headed to one of the narrow passages in Flea Bottom. She tried to tell the others but they never believed the new member- especially one who’s as unpopular as Brienne. They ran ahead of her, in hopes of finally putting a stop to the notorious thief, the Green Cloak, who had been stealing from the merchants and the nobles in King’s Landing for many years.

The passage just lead to an even narrower passage that looked too small for Brienne to fit in. But she had to fit, she still had a duty to the city after all.

“It’s now or never,” she told herself as she squeezed between the two stone walls. Because of her broad shoulders, she can only walk sideways.

After a few steps, her foot bumped into something metal. She tapped on the ground and found that the ground was no longer stone but wood. Brienne deduced it was a door while the metal was its handle. With an awkward twist of her ankle, she put her foot beneath the metal handle and lifted the door a bit. Using the walls to maintain balance, she hopped her other foot to the space between the door and the floor. When she finally wedged her other foot between them, she removed the foot from under the metal handle. After making sure her foot was safely out of the way, Brienne proceeded to kick the door open. It landed with a heavy thud on the other side.

Cautiously, she stepped through the hole. As expected, her foot landed on a step. One by one, she descended underground. She could smell shit and piss and was certain that this was leading to the sewers. It was horrible but she was from poverty and she was used to it enough not to make her puke.

She wasn’t of noble blood like most of her fellow member. It was probably one of the reasons why she was mocked since day one. From her training days, she was mocked by her fellow members of the City Watch. It was lonely being the ugly woman in the Watch. At least the other female recruits looked like decent women. She was neither male nor female to them. Luckily, her skills were enough for her to be an official member of the City Watch.

She was still looked down though because she was inexperienced.

But not today.

If Brienne found and caught the Green Cloak, they will have to respect her at least.

When she was deeper down, she could hear the faint echo of voices somewhere. No doubt it was the Green Cloak’s co-conspirators. They were probably splitting the jewels he stole from the castle.

She finally made it to the bottom of the stairs. She was glad for the more open space even though the smell is fouler than when she entered.

Immediately, Brienne walked briskly to the direction of the sound. The louder the voices got, the colder her blood felt. Some of the voices were little children. Others sounded like the croak of old people. Brienne’s stomach churned.

Ahead, she saw a faint light. She soundlessly sprinted toward it. At the first sight of a person, she began sneaking, which was difficult because she was a large woman but somehow, she managed to hide in a space within a pile of crates.

Despite the voices she heard, Brienne was still expecting a bunch of shady men with a mountain of glittering jewels and coins. She was surprised to find the poorest of the poor in Flea Bottom laughing together.

“Those fellows from the City Watch are so stupid!” she heard one of them say and it angered Brienne. She chose to keep listening though.

“Advantage of the City Watch for being elitist… at least an advantage to us.”

“I think they are more open to recruiting people without noble blood.”

“Only a few really. You have to be really special to join those ranks. Otherwise, you have to have money or some noble blood.”

Brienne couldn’t argue with that though. They were right.

“I think the City Watch just doesn’t bother with me because the royal family and their noble houses have more riches than what to do with.”

Brienne held her breath as a back of a green cloak came into view. His hood was down and she could see short golden curls glinting red in the firelight.

“Then why do you have to stop stealing for a few days?” It sounded like a sweet little boy who asked and Green Cloak stiffened at that.

“Oh Jaime, don’t take the boy’s words to heart,” an old woman was saying. “And Jaime is _providing_ for us. Use you language properly!”

The boy muttered a yes.

“You really have been a big help to us. We’re sorry for being a burden,” a girl spoke.

“It’s alright, Pia. As I said, what I steal is barely a hundredth of their wealth. As long as I don’t take anything of high value to them, they will live.”

“Them fucking rich nobles don’t give a shit about us flea bottom dwellers. Why should we give a shit about them?” a gruff voice said.

Brienne should call back-up immediately before she got caught but she couldn’t bring herself to. She sympathized with these people. She knew what it’s like to starve. But compared to this dirty pitiful band that the Green Cloak accompanied, she seemed almost rich. At least she had a real home.

Suddenly, her old ideals of joining the City Watch as a young peasant girl seemed stupid. These people were right. The City Watch only served those blessed with wealth and those in the bottom had to suffer prejudices. Brienne should have seen the reality of that gaping gap but she allowed herself to be entranced by the City Watch’s meaningless oaths.

Brienne felt sick and it wasn’t from the sewerage. She was about to squeeze out of the cramped space when she felt herself being yanked back roughly.

“City Watch!” bellowed a loud deep voice behind her and everyone fell into an eerie silence.

She was dragged into the light and she finally got a good look at the people the Green Cloak had to feed. Shame washed over her when she saw how starved they look.

“What have you fetched for us, dog?”

Brienne finally got to see the man underneath the Green Cloak. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever laid her eyes on. She suddenly felt shy and conscious of his well-angled planes and the piercing green eyes. Then, she just felt disgusted at her superficial thoughts. The Green Cloak was smiling though. He seemed more amused than afraid of her presence.

“Should I kill him?” the man who had dragged her spoke.

“Dog, has your burn made you blind? This is clearly a woman. I don’t think those sapphire eyes could ever belong to a man.”

_Did he just describe her eyes as sapphires?_

The crowd was rioting, spouting various sentences but it all meant the same thing. They all want her dead.

“Everyone calm.” Green Cloak demanded, and he strode toward her like a lion. He crouched down to her level as if ready to pounce on his prey. Oddly, an image of him pouncing on top of her and devouring her lips in an intimate way crossed her mind.

“I don’t recognize you,” he said. “You new?”

She nodded.

“Are you mute, too?”

“No,” she snapped.

“Good. You’re actually quite good. No one has caught me unaware in a long time, and you’re just new.”

“The others are stupid to think the obvious,” she answered.

“You’re stupid for sticking around and not reporting immediately.”

Brienne could only glare in response.

“You look like you’re smart in other matters, though. How about we bargain? I spare your life and you help us.”

“I will not break my sacred oath to serve King’s Landing.” Brienne wanted to sound brave and sure but it came out more of a squeak. Jaime seemed to sense her uncertainty because his brow raised.

“Someone’s been eavesdropping. Tell me what we’ve been saying is wrong.”

She didn’t say anything.

“Dog, take the lady to my room. I will follow in a bit. We have much to discuss.”

Dog began to drag her but then Jaime instructed him to be gentler. She was pulled to her feet instead and she marched to wherever Jaime’s room was.

The room turned out to be a space enclosed with a cloth. Dog dumped her on the ground with a grunt and tied her to a post. In little time, Jaime arrived with a plate of food. He dismissed Dog and she was alone with him.

Jaime took his cloak off. Brienne thought he was going to stop there and plop down his seat. But he took off his tunic, leaving his torso bare. Brienne should look away but instead, she found herself gawking at the well-defined planes of his stomach. She had an odd urge to touch them.

“Like what you see, wench?” he teased, patting himself dry with his own tunic.

“Fuck you!”

“You wish, don’t you?”

She growled. “What do you want?” Brienne’s blood ran cold at what she was asking. She was expecting a dirty grin from him but he merely huffed. His face immediately morphed into something more serious now.

“I need someone on the inside.”

Brienne scrunched her brows in confusion. “And why would you trust me not to say anything?”

He shrugged. “I don’t really. But I recognize something in you. Your eyes don’t lie. You joined a corrupt force with noble causes.”

“And if we are found out?” she croaked.

“If they haven’t managed to execute you, I’m going to sweep you off your feet. I’m always welcome to new recruits,” he said with a grin. “We could be partners.”

“Partner?”

“I might have a dark blue cloak somewhere.”

“Blue?”

He rolled his eyes. “Must you repeat everything I say? Blue because it matches your eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not sure if I can make it to 31 (like the date an fics). It's deadline week and I have this other extracurricular thing. But I'm hoping so badly I can make it to 31 because I'm going to be kinda disappointed if I don't. XD 
> 
> I think I'm trying to kill myself from overwork. XD


	27. Transformation with Margaery Tyrell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne joins those "life-changing" transformation shows on Baelish!Channel and it's time for Brienne's reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something of a cross between "Revenge Body with Khloe Kardashian" (hence the title) and "How Do I Look". Yeah I watch trash like that when I'm bored. XD (Even though I need to go on a diet and exercise and change my whole wardrobe hhahahah)
> 
> The bold-italic parts are her "interview" bits and I censored swearing because TV censors swearing. XD

**Brienne, 26**

**_So, I'm quite nervous for my reveal. I didn't want anything too fancy. Just a small get together in the local bar. It's public but not overwhelming to me. I invited a couple of close friends to just have drinks._ **

Sansa, Asha, and Ellaria were laughing around the table. Brienne thought her friends looked breathtaking and she allowed herself a moment to feel envious of their easy beauty before swallowing it down.

This was her day.

Margaery Tyrell had told her during their session that she was beautiful. She just had to know how to flaunt it.

Brienne had worked with the best. Renly gave her the best clothing advice while Loras taught her the best ways to apply khol since everyone kept commenting on her beautiful eyes and the best shades of lipstick for her--- quote --- kissable lips. Her hair was hardest to tame but Loras had told Brienne, much to her embarrassment, that her hair looked like she just got f*cked.

She had seen what she looked like after everything and Brienne was honestly impressed. She had minimal make-up on, as she wanted and her dress was actually decent despite that argument with Renly about the length of the skirt. They settled with slightly above the knee. The dress was tight but it didn't feel thin. The fabric was comfortable and warm.

She still wasn't as beautiful as the girls that waited for her inside but she was most definitely much better than before.

**_I’m admittedly a little nervous about how they will take it but they've been my friends for a long time and I know they love me for who I am. So, I just took a deep breath and went inside._ **

Brienne had to go in eventually. There were cameras around them. One behind her, one just at the entrance, and another by her friends. Brienne wobbled inside, struggling with her heels a bit but she quickly recovered.

Not too long, two pairs of blue eyes met and Sansa's shrieks pierced through the bar. It triggered their other friends who also turned to seek what the auburn-haired girl had been screaming about. The yells of the rest of the squad soon followed.

**_They just ran toward me those sweet dears.*laughing* They seem more excited about my transformation than I am._ **

"Gods Brienne. I'd f*** you," Asha groaned, giving her a suggestive once over. "You are so damn sexy."

"We told you you were a gem," Sansa beamed, hugging Brienne tightly.

"Maybe I should invite you to my orgys," Ellaria teased.

**_My friends are the absolute best. I really didn't know what to say. I just got pulled to the table in absolute joy and shock._ **

Even though this whole shenanigan was for TV, Brienne was certain that her fabulous friends were true.

They spent the next hour talking and laughing and none of it felt fake or scripted at all. They talked as freely and as they always did.

**_It had been an absolute bliss until Sansa opened a question I had been dreading to hear._ **

"You think you'll try dating again?"

Brienne thought for a bit. The break-up with Hyle had been devastating to her. It had badly broken her heart that it was what ultimately drove her friends to sign her up for _Transformation with Magaery Tyrell_.

"I'm going to spend my time loving myself for now," she told them.

**_I'm not saying it's off the table. But I want to focus on myself right now. I think it's good for someone who is insecure to discover themselves without the approval of other people._ **

"The whole dating thing is too exhausting for me right now."

"Friends with benefits are fine, right?" Asha suggested with a wink.

Brienne rolled her eyes but smiled at her friend's tease.

"Gods, Asha," Brienne sighed affectionately. "I think we're going to need more wine if you keep talking like that. You guys want?"

Her friends cheered and Brienne went to the counter to order more.

As she brought back the drinks, Brienne had been looking down, trying to hold four glasses with two hands. She didn't see a guy walking toward her.

Their bodies crashed into one another, causing a lot of the red liquor to spill onto his crisp white shirt.

"Oh my gods. I'm so sorry," she stuttered looking at the soaked suit before her.

She frantically asked the bartender for lots of paper towels but mentally, she was cursing herself rather colorfully. Just as she was gaining confidence, she just had to make a fool of herself... on national TV.

A few feet away, Brienne could spot a camera lens trained too intently at her.

"No, no. That's alright," the man assured her.

With stinging eyes, she looked up apologetically to the man.

Brienne found her temperature immediately rising. The man was absolutely gorgeous, like the really hot CEO in the movies, that it made the accident even more embarrassing than it should.

"It's alright. It was an accident,” he replied rather kindly. “I wasn't looking where I was going, too. Let me replace your drinks."

"No, no. It's alright. Although I feel really about that nice shirt being all messed up. I should probably pay you to get that shirt dry cleaned?” She wasn’t really sure what to offer. She probably couldn’t even afford his necktie alone.

"That won't be necessary," he insisted.

"Oh uhm. Shall I compensate with a drink or..." she trailed off. Brienne wasn't usually this worked up if something didn't work out. She half suspected the camera crew was making her self-conscious.

She watched the man carefully studying her.

"Actually, I think there might be something you can do for me," he said rather formally. "You look like the person I was just looking for."

He took out something flat and rectangular from his pocket. It looked like a business card. Was he offering me a job? What kind of job did he think she was suited for?

"Peck, my boy, do you have a pen?” he said to the bartender. “I have to jot in a few more necessary details.” He busily scribbled away on his small card and handed the card to her, face down. "Here you go. I hope to see you at the office."

She watched the hot blond man saunter away. When he was out of sight, Brienne was finally aware of her friend's squeals.

She got back to her table, bracing herself from her probing friends' attacks.

**_*biting her lip* *trying not to smile*Yeah it was definitely a good day._ **

She huffed as soon as she went home. Thanking the gods that the cameras were finally gone. Somehow, Brienne made it through that ordeal.

Before that whole thing, Brienne would have scoffed at the thought of being in such a superficial reality show. She had only agreed because she had been so down and she thought joining a reality show might be the best way to mock it.

But knowing her hairstylist/make-up artist, designer, and of course, Margaery herself, Brienne saw they did genuinely care about making her feel good. They kept in mind her preferences as well and they weren't snobby at all.

Brienne had to smile.

She took out her phone, wanting to text her friends a thank you for letting her do this when something fell out of her bag and fluttered down to her feet.

It was the hot guy’s business card, which somehow escaped her friends’ nefarious clutches. Brienne wondered what kind of work he did as she picked it up. She smoothed the paper to read it.

It was a standard business card, alright, containing his name, job, company, and number. It said his name was Jaime Lannister and he was an accountant.

Her breath hitched when she read the hastily scrawled letters on the note.

_Didn't want you to think I'm flirting with you for the cameras. Coffee? Just text me. ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have it even more superficial with Loras, Renly, and Marge being really fake toward Brienne but I feel like it would be longer and I don't want it to be long kakfbkjdfbwjfw. (And I also feel like I'd redo the whole thing to change the tone but ain't nobody got time fo that XD)
> 
> Okay, this is the last fic I finished. I have three others I've started beforehand but haven't finished because WORDS and one prompt I haven't started. Again, no promises but I do hope I can still keep up with my "deadline". XD


	28. Neither One Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime gets dragged into stage during karaoke night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *holds hands up in surrender* I swear I wasn't slacking off when I was finishing this. I wrote this while waiting for someone. xD

“Come on, Jaime. Show a little more spirit!” Tyrion beamed beside him but Jaime simply rolled his eyes and moved his glass to his lips. The younger brother nearly smacked it away.

“Now is not the good time to act like your drunk siblings,” the younger Lannister chided.

The Lannister brothers watched their sister loudly and shakily sing the last note that lasted way too long.

When their ears finally stopped bleeding from the female Lannister's shrieks, the polite applause replaced it. Cersei bowed, likely flattered. Jaime didn’t doubt people were only doing it to be nice or because Cersei was pretty. Tyrion, however, gave a loud guffaw that rose above the crowd. Jaime even managed a smile.

Their sister scowled in their direction.

“Oh ha _ha_. Like you two are any better,” Cersei sneered into the mic.

Tyrion only smirked. “I have a wonderful voice, sweet sister, even the sirens want to fuck me.”

Jaime watched in amusement at the exchange of their siblings. They were full grown adults yet not much changed when they got older.

“Your less good-looking brother, however, still hasn’t proven himself,” Tyrion added with a shout.

It was only when a spotlight shone on Jaime and half of the room, containing their (Tyrion’s and Cersei’s) friends, chanted his name.

“Well, Jaime fuckin’ Lannister. You come on up here,” the karaoke bar host, Bronn, requested. Bronn was an old friend of the Lannister brothers back in college. He was the one who was always getting them to agree on doing shit.

Jaime frantically shook his head but his company was forcibly pushing him to the stage. Next thing he knew, he was up on the platform.

Bronn seemed to be studying Jaime, and the latter was not liking the smirk slowly widening on the former’s face.

“This feels like a fucking duet,” Bronn declared. “What do ya’ll say?”

Jaime protested but it was drowned in the crowd's screams. Jaime was certain Tyrion was yelling something about getting laid. His sister was smirking evilly beside him. Jaime wondered for the nth time in his life why he hadn’t killed his siblings or why he even loved them.

“So… what about her?”

Jaime wasn’t sure who the host was pointing at. The glare of his own spotlight was blocking his vision. All he could hear was the roaring of the people.

“Come on up, lady.” Jaime heard Bronn say. He also swore he could hear a drowned protest.

As a new set of footsteps pounded on the wooden floor, another light shone on stage and the more Jaime couldn’t see his duet partner.

“Wow, you’re quite a woman," Bronn noted in his gruff voice that he thinks is sexy but Jaime just thought he sounded pervy. "I’m fucking jealous that someone else gets to be your partner. But with pretty boy as your duet partner, I’d be lucky if you even glance at me.”

Jaime squinted a little. He could see his duet partner vaguely.  “She” had broad shoulders and no boobs or curves to speak of. Jaime was almost going to call Bronn a liar when the man spoke again.

“What’s our fair maiden’s name?”

“Brienne,”his partner muttered shyly. That was definitely not a man’s voice. It didn’t even sound like a man attempting the sweet voice of a woman. It was the tinkling of chimes to a soft breeze and Jaime wanted to hear that sound again.

“Well, shit. Your name is as pretty as your voice. You sure you don’t want to ditch pretty boy and fuck out in the ba- ow!”

Their audience laughed.

“The lady is feisty,” Bronn said, good-naturedly as if he didn’t just get smacked. “It was just a jape.”

Jaime could see her face a little. It was ugly and scowling. Her eyes were squinting so hard from the spotlight's glare that her eyes were closed.

"Just ignore him," Jaime advised, not speaking into the mic. He held out his hand. "Let's get through this embarrassment together, okay, Brienne?"

She didn't hold his hand but Jaime saw her nod.

"You're really a fucker, aren't you, Lannister? Stealing all the girls.” Bronn grumbled into the mic. “And because of that, I get to choose the song."

Bronn went off stage without a word. Immediately, the sound of a piano seeped out the speakers, followed by the audience's applause.

If Bronn thought Jaime was going to be embarrassed by his choice of a Disney song, he was wrong.

Jaime fucking loved Disney, and that included princess stories his niece, Myrcella made him watch.

The spotlight, along with the overall lighting, dimmed.

When his sight adjusted, he was rendered speechless, looking at the most blue beautiful eyes he's ever seen.

"Tale as old as time," she began and Jaime gave a small gasp. Her singing voice was even more enchanting as her talking voice.

"True as it can be."

Probably due to his stupid gawping face, she quickly turned her attention to the screen, depriving Jaime of her blue eyes.

"Barely even friends.

Then somebody bends 

Unexpectedly."

Jaime knew this song by heart. He didn't need the lyrics.

He needed Brienne to look at him.

"Just a little change," he sang, cautiously threading his fingers through hers. Jaime could feel her hand shake badly and even expected her to withdraw her hand. To his honest surprise, she squeezed back, as if his hand was life.

The girls screaming in the crowd sounded distant to Jaime.

"Small, to say the least."

She still wouldn't look at him but it was fine with Jaime. His stomach was fluttering at the small contact.

"Both a little scared.

Neither one prepared."

Together, in musical harmony, they sang.

"Beauty and the Beast."

Jaime couldn't believe how wonderful they sounded together.

"Ever just the same," they continued harmonizing.

"Ever a surprise.

Ever as before.

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise."

While the instrumental played, Jaime tugged her hand.

"You sound nice," he whispered. To his delight, it prompted those blue eyes to be staring at his. She was blushing but didn’t look away. _Good_. 

Since their father had this thing for red in their house, Jaime didn’t think he’d ever like the color red again until he saw her blush.

"You, too," she replied bashfully and Jaime's heart sped up.   _She's actually talking to me_ , Jaime thought excitedly. Then, he hoped he wasn't smiling like a maniac.

"Ever just the same," they sang again. Her gaze doesn't leave his.

"Ever a surprise.

Ever just before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise."

Jaime stops prologing the last note to adlib. "Oh, oh... oooooooh."

Brienne finally smiled before singing her line. "Tale as old as time."

"Tune as old as song," Jaime replied.

Together, they sang. "Bittersweet and strange.

Finding you can change.

Learning you were wrong."

"Certain as the sun" Jaime sang and Brienne echoes in second voice. "Rising in the east." 

In chorus, they sang, "Tale as old as time.

Song as old as rhyme.

Beauty and the beast."

In a softer tone, Brienne repeated the first line of the verse. "Tale as old as time."

Jaime followed. "Song as old as rhyme."

The instrumental was in a brief quiet, signalling both of them to finish the last line in the sweetest, gentlest tone.

"Beauty and the... beast."

The closing music went on and they continued gazing at one another, not letting go of each other’s hand. It was, then, that Jaime realized that the crowd had been so enthralled by their singing that they were silent. It took them a few seconds to snap out of the spell the couple had put them under.

The crowd went wild with cheers and applauses.

Neither let go of the other's hand. Jaime smiled at Brienne and she smiled back. It was sweet and genuine and it was as if they were in their own world, just as they had when they sung.

Their moment was cut short though because Bronn climbed up the stage and waved a hand between them.

Over the mic, Bronn told them. "You two need a room to fuck in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Bronn, when will I ever tire of you in fic? XD
> 
> Come on. Live Action Beauty and the Beast just came out and fancast of JB son is the Beast, of course I'm going to do something related to that movie. XDXD
> 
> Okay, I just thought of this prompt waaay before but it took a long time for me to write because I didn't know what karaoke song to use. XDXD
> 
> I love karaoke so much that I don't even need a karaoke machine sometimes. *cries*


	29. Forever's Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his deathbed, Jaime promises Brienne something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* Why is it only 29???? I tried writing the other two ideas I had in mind but they weren't cooperating at all. So many holes that I'm too frustrated to fill and then I thought, screw this! XD I guess I wanted peace of mind to finish this because other RL responsibilities lol.
> 
> This one has been an idea I had long before and really slowly written out (and crammed at the end XD) since the beginning of March but I planned this as the "epic ender of the series" (not really sure if it's that epic but I think it's kinda epic lol) This is not a new trope actually but I put in a little twist in it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The title is from a song with the same title by the artist, Sarah Geronimo.

“I wish I could have loved you longer.”

Brienne clasps his stump tighter when he says this. She stopped fighting the tears as soon as their children left. Seeing her tears, Jaime shakily rests his remaining hand- now feeble and wrinkled compared to when they first met- atop hers.

“We’ve survived the Long Winter, married for thirty years, and have five beautiful and healthy children. This is beyond what I’ve ever dreamed of,” Brienne tells him. Jaime gives her that scolding look, the one where he tells her not to think so lowly of herself but he lets it slide. Perhaps because he knows it’s true.

“I know, my lady wife,” Jaime croaks instead. His voice was getting weaker and weaker and Brienne momentarily regrets all the times she’d ask him to shut up. She’d give almost anything to hear that smug voice come to life again. “But I wish I loved you right.”

Brienne narrows her blue eyes in confusion. “But you love me, Jaime, and that’s all that matters. Things had never been easy when we first met but against all odds, we ended up happy.”

Jaime thinks his wife is beautiful but not because time made her so. The platinum blonde nest that rests on her head turned shockingly white. Her once firm limbs began softening. Her cheeks are saggy, making the hideous scar on her cheek even more ghastly. Some of her teeth are missing.

No, Brienne wasn’t physically beautiful at all.

But her lost teeth remind him of fighting alongside each other that winter.

Her softness reminds him of the fruit of their love.

Every line of wrinkle and every strand of white reminds him that they grew old together.

Those flaws are what make her beautiful. They are the marks of the life they share together.

Besides, the one thing that is truly physically beautiful about Brienne remains mostly unchanged. What they’ve been through was horrifying and both of them still found themselves staring into nothing, haunted by the creatures of the cold. But the astonishing sapphires that is her eyes still looks at him with kindness, ferocity, and love.

Brienne isn’t the only one who feels lucky and disbelieving of this life. Jaime still wonders how the cruel gods are kind to allow him to love and be loved by such a pure soul.

“True,” Jaime finally says. He can never bear silence too long. “But that doesn’t stop me from wishing for a due over of sort. I have done things- and before you lecture me that I’m not horrible, you listen, woman.” Despite the current situation, Brienne rolls her red-rimmed eyes. If Jaime is healthier, he would have laughed. He settles for a smile instead. “Just because it is of the past, it still greatly affects us. Our kids. I know they know the truth, and I know my reputation sometimes proves useful, but it’s a terrible legacy to bear upon our family.”

Brienne huffs. “These are tough times, Jaime. You’ve taught me that, sometimes, we can’t be the honorable knight the tales paint it out to be. And it’s okay. As long as we don’t lose sight of the good as well. I think we’ve taught our children that, too.”

Even in his death bed he and his wife are in battle. Brienne is stubborn like that.

“I know. It’s just. I wish we live in a different time. Maybe it won’t be perfect, but we don’t have to deal with all the burden we’re carrying.”

“Another life that’s the same but different, you mean?”

“Exactly.”

Brienne muses at the fact that her husband, as usual, wins their verbal spar.

“But once everything is over…” she trails off. Brienne cannot bear to finish her statement. She merely buries her face into her husband’s chest. Jaime removes his hand from hers and strokes her head.

“Ssh. None of that, wife. Not in front of me. You have my permission to bawl completely unrestrained in the funeral though.” It was meant to be a jape but it only made her sob harder though. Jaime sighs. “Brienne, I want to see you smile,” he then adds pleadingly, “Please.”

It takes a while but Brienne finally composes herself.  She slowly lifts her body up until she’s sitting upright. She forces her lips to a smile.

“There you go. You look radiant.” Jaime whispers jovially.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Well, radiant and beautiful are not the same.”

“I look like shit.”

It is a fact. His wife looks terrible with her red face and runny nose. But the bright crimson coloring her face is the color of care.

“I have a proposition, my lady,” Jaime says. Brienne knows this tone. This is a tone he used when conducting business, and it leaves no disagreement. But this is a slight deviant from that. It has a hint of fondness. It means he is going to promise her something. “I will see you again. I don’t know when and where but I’ll see you again and I will love you longer and I will do things right. I won’t promise for things to be perfect but I will promise that it will be better than all of this.”

“That’s impossible, Jaime,” she argues. “You’re dying you can’t promise me that.”

Jaime huffs at that but he takes small consolation that she could jape about his impending death.

“Wench, I can be just as stubborn as you.”

“You don’t have to say those things to me, Jaime. I can take what’s coming. I have to. Duncan is still ten. He needs me. Our thirty years of marriage are enough.”

“Brienne, forever is not enough for me to love you.”

“So, you’re planning to spend another lifetime to find me?” she snorts.

“If you are fine with it, lady wife.”

“That would be nice,” she sighs sadly. “But completely unnecessary.”

“Watch me, wench. I swear this on Oathkeeper.”

She stops arguing with her husband. She thinks it’s his dying mind compelling him to make a sacred promise on her lost sword.

…

Jaime only lasts an hour more. During that agonizing hour, only the sound of Jaime’s slowing breathing filled the room. Brienne missed the sound of her husband’s constant chattering. She’d even gladly welcome him calling her ugly.

When he completely stops breathing, Brienne breaks down into tears as promised.

…

The children of House Tarth and Lannister lay their mother beside her husband five years after.

…oO|Oo…

…oO|Oo…

…oO|Oo…

“Children, we have a new student. Everyone, say hello to Brienne.”

The class waves reluctantly at her. Most of them gives her disgusted looks- something seven-year-old Brienne is used to.

“Why don’t you sit over there so we can get the class started,” says Mrs. Stark.

Brienne lumbers to her seat. The blond boy beside her is busy trying to write something with his crayon to notice her sitting next to him.

“I give up!” the boy cries, throwing his blue crayon on the table. Brienne gets startled by his reaction.

“What are you trying to write?” she says timidly.

“I’m trying to copy the date today on the board but the letters are all squiggly.”

“Do you want me to help?”

The blond boy turns to look at her. He blushes when their eyes meet.

“You have such pretty eyes.”

Jaime doesn’t know why but he knows this is the girl he is going to marry.

**_…Thirty years later…_ **

“Mom! Dad! Hurry up!” Joanna screams. The pale blonde little girl with green eyes and a healthy tan tugs hard on her tall blonde parents into the museum.

“Jo,” the father warned. He is the kind of man that the artists of old would compare to the gods. Gold trimmed curls sits on top of his head and face. His features are sharp, except for his playful green eyes flecked with gold. “Your mother…”

The girl immediately stops and frowns but doesn’t argue. “Only because I love Ally and Arry.” She proceeds then to hug her mother’s swollen belly. The mother, in contrast to her husband, is plain. Her untamable straw hair is lighter compared to the gold of her husband’s. Her features are broad- so unlike the delicate features of a woman, but her eyes of sapphires hold all her daintiness.

“What’s so cool about old swords anyway, Jo?” the younger son, Galladon asks. His blue eyes are wide and curious.

“It’s Valyrian steel, Gall! There are only few of it in the world.” Joanna replies as if it’s the most obvious thing in the universe.

“I want to go to the park,” Gall says impatiently with a pout.

“We’ll go there after,” the mother assures the boy. “We promised your sister she will see the sword on opening day.”

The girl begged so hard and gave her mommy massages. The couple can already tell of their daughter’s passion for history earlier in life. Even though they would rather sit at home and relax, especially with the wife being six months in with twins and the husband enjoying spoiling his wife, they felt like they haven’t had a family outing in a long while. Besides, they are only going to see the sword being unveiled, not tour the whole museum- much to Joanna’s dismay.

So there they are in Winterfell National Museum, waiting for the unveiling of the sword archaeologists dug up in one of their expeditions beyond the Wall.

“There!” Joanna exclaims, her chubby finger points to a large stone doorway with a tarpaulin hung up over it indicating the reveal of an old artifact from the Long Night.

“Good morning,” the ticket boy posted at the entrance- Pod, his nametag reads- greets the family.

“I’m going to see the sword!” Joanna exclaims.

“She’s our little historian,” the father proudly says, ruffling his daughter’s hair.

“It’s nice to see young people have a passion for the past,” Pod replies as he receives their tickets. “Fifth row, ser.”

“Thank you, Pod,” the father says as he ushers his family inside the exhibition hall.

Before they make it to their seats, the wife clutches her husband’s shirt. “Does he seem familiar to you?” his wife asks.

“No. Not really,” her husband answers honestly. Ever since their youth, they have these weird feelings of familiarity toward a place or an object or a person as if they have known before. Sometimes, they both feel it together. Sometimes, it’s only one of them, but they never judge or dismiss the other’s feelings because they know that they are real.

After all those gut feelings are the ones that lead them to be with each other.

The family makes their way to their seats. Joanna sits between her parents while little Galladon sits on his father’s lap.

The hall is quickly flooding with people. Joanna babbles on textbook information- seventh grade textbook- about Valyrian Steel. The father tries to listen to his daughter but he is distracted by his wife devoting her full attention to their daughter. She is not the beauty that society usually beholds but from the moment he sat next to her, he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She still is, in his eyes.

The wife catches him staring and she is certain she’s blushing. Married for ten years and he never stops making her feel loved.

It was not easy for him or her. Since their meeting as children, she knew this boy is special to her. She’d even harbored secret feelings but her insecurities and fears of a broken friendship made her turn her attention to other men. It took a year of separation in college for her to realize how much she truly loved him. There was regret there that she gave herself to another man during that year of separation but it was what made her realize how much she loves her best friend.

And how much her best friend loves her back. And how he waited so patiently for her, enduring the many times she cried over other men.

Maybe it was harder for him. Yet when she was ready, he gladly welcomed her in his arms. Now, they are married, with two beautiful children and another two coming their way.

The husband opens his mouth to say something but an announcement blared over the speakers that the program is about to begin.

Throughout the whole thing, the couple seem oddly nervous.

Sometimes, they’d find their fingers lacing through one another. Sometimes, their hands would wander to clutch their children. When Galladon or Joanna would shove their hands away in irritation, their touch ends up on the wife’s swollen belly, where their twins, Alyssane and Arianne are still residing in. Somehow, they have a feeling their family isn’t complete yet.

When the archaeologist, who found the sword, begins speaking the introduction of the sword, the couple holds their breath. They momentarily turn to each other. Their eyes speak volumes and they both know what the other is thinking.

The feeling of familiarity is happening again.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the speaker booms through the mic. “I present to you.”

They think the cloth falls down too slowly, robbing them of what feels like a lifetime’s breath.

“The lion sword.”

Everything stills when the sword is fully revealed.

The golden pommel of lions and rubies is glinting at them as if winking. It stays still behind the glass case but it seems to be humming. Humming an old song long forgotten.

Until now.

The black and red ripples on the blade are like waves crashing memory upon memory upon the shore of consciousness. What used to be trickle of familiarity is now a broken dam of memories.

Wildfire. A throne of swords. A hand. A bear. A long winter. The undead. Blood. Lots of Blood.

But there are good things, too. A weirwood. A crimson cloak. Warmth beneath the fur. The dance of the bed. The dance of the sword. The first bud of spring. Living people talking and laughing. Castles standing tall once more. Food supply coming in carts. Joanna marrying a Lord from the Stormlands. Sweet Galladon treating his servants kindly. Arianne and Alyssane smiling up at them with a different set of eyes. Duncan making his first steps. Small smiles. Brief touches. Sapphires. Emeralds.

They look to one another again and see tears streaking down their faces. They barely even notice their children’s worried faces.

“Daddy, are you okay?” Galladon asks.

“Mommy?” Joanna croaks, one hand on her mother’s belly, the other on her shoulder. “Don’t cry. I’m sorry. We can go if you want.”

The girl begins to cry and that brings her parents’ attention.

“No, baby,” the mother coos, wrapping her arms around her daughter. Joanna hasn’t shed a tear but the concern doesn’t leave her face.

The father scoots over to his daughter’s chair, setting the girl on his other thigh so he can hold his whole family close.

“Everything is wonderful, baby,” her father assures her with a kiss. Both parents will their eyes to dry for the sake of their children.

“Then why are you crying?” their sweet boy asks.

“Because your father and I feel so happy and blessed,” the mother answers.

At that, the husband’s gaze is on his wife once more. Her face is a blotchy red but the biggest sweetest smile stretches her lips.

“I did promise, didn’t I?” the husband tells his wife. She thinks her husband is so unfairly handsome but at the same time, she loves it.

“You stupid stubborn man,” she says, chuckling. Her husband chuckles along with her. He would have guffawed if they aren’t in a public place.

“But you’re crying. Why are you happy? And what did you promise mommy?” Galladon asks.

“Sometimes, people cry when they are overwhelmingly happy,” the father answers before adding. “And I swore I’d see her again.”

Their children give them confused expressions. The couple finds it strange that only they are able to remember. Perhaps the children are too young or only they remember because only they were together when they made that promise.

Either way, they are overjoyed that their children are also with them.

“You’re all weird,” Joanna notes, grimacing. “I’m going to look at the sword properly now.” Their daughter squirms to get off but her father captures her.

“Not so fast, little lady,” he tells her with a small laugh. “Let your daddy hug you before I watch you wed off again.”

“Daddy!” she protests but stays put.

The father wraps his arms around his whole family before setting his two children down. Each adult held a child while their free hands held each other- her left clutching his right. She always wonders why she seems so adamant in holding his right hand. Now, she knows why.

They walk over to the long line of people wanting to take a closer look at the sword. The couple feels nervous but their entwined hands and locked eyes provide safety.

“Mommy, daddy, are you going to cry again? You look happy,” their little boy says. He is just as sweet as they remember.

“Yes. You’re going to have a little brother soon,” the father tells his kids. His wife splutters protests.

“I thought we were getting twin sisters?” Joanna says with a pout.

“ _After_ we get your twin sisters,” he corrected.

“When?” Galladon chirps excitedly. They knew their son wanted a brother to play with.

With eyes black and rimmed with a thin circle of green, the man turns to his wife. “That depends, how soon will that be after you give birth, my lady?” he purrs.

“Hush,” she chides him with red cheeks.

He laughs. “Wife,” he says before kissing her briefly. “My Brienne.”

“Jaime. My Jaime,” she whispers back.

As they approached the sword (Oathkeeper- they knew to be the sword’s true name), it seems to pulse with a blue light before returning to normal and they know they have fulfilled their oath.

They found each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after... again.
> 
> Yeeeeeaaaahhhh, most reincarnation AUs have Jaime and Brienne dead like during the war or childbirth or... basically they don't have time to be happy fluffy family domestic (or as domestic as lords and ladies get). So, I thought. Hey, why not get reincarnated just because they wanna see each other longer.
> 
> I also made Jaime be the one to wait because reasons. XD
> 
> Whew! That's it for this meet-cute March. Please stop me from ever doing anything this crazy again. XD (at least don't let me do this on a March. MARCH IS AN EVIL MONTH FOR ME.) Despite all the emotional roller coasters writing and in general, real life, has brought upon me that coupled with doing this, I don't regret doing this. It's nice to have done this writing exercise and I hoped I've improved my writing as well as entertained you during the whole month (even if I still don't feel worthy to stand beside the awesomeness of the other brilliant fic writers here *kneels down and worships senpais*).
> 
> Also, thanks to everyone who commented and encouraged me to keep writing despite all my drama and my talkativeness lol. I wanna mention everyone one by one but I'm afraid I'll miss writing down someone XD but I want ya'll to know that your encouragements are LIFE to me. Like you all have no idea how all your comments make me so SO happy. ;u;
> 
> *wipes tears* Anyway, I hope to write some of the sequels I planned. No promises though, especially since I'm still stretched and I hope to work on my multichapters now. (*to self* I HOPE ALL THAT ONE SHOT THING HAS BEEN SQUEEZED OUT OF YOUR SYSTEM THIS ONE MONTH)
> 
> Thanks so much guys!!!!! *puts in every happy sparkly emoji in this*


End file.
